Butterflies and Hurricanes
by Lunar Fang Feredir
Summary: What happens to Light when she loses Hope? Will she be able to go on or will she drown in despair? Or will she even be indifferent about it? Might contain M -rated content later on for those pervs who just want to witness it!
1. Despair

**Hello again, instead of updating other stories, I have come up with this, the sudden jolt that went through my back that caused me to want to write this is probably grateful that I got the first chapter out of my head.**

**Well, if you read it. I guess it speaks for itself. I'd love some reviews if you like it. And ofcourse some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Not the ''it sucks and it is gay because i think so'' kind of criticism, it really does not help. Even though I haven't encountered such negative things yet, I'd just like to note it. Thanks in advance. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_''Lightning!'', could be heard ringing through the ears of the surrounding people, ''He's coming for you!''_

_Lightning reached for her gunblade, pulling it out of it's sheath hastily before getting in battle with the regular, ghoul cie'th, only a split-second later accompanied by Snow and Sazh, whilst in the heat of battle, they did not notice a loud **''THUMP!''**, but they did notice the cracks that started to run underneath their feet._

_They also noticed the boy, who had become a shell of his former glory after spectating the death of his own mother, surrounding people had slowly helped nursing him back to his former mental state. They noticed as he got thrown in the air by the impact, thrown back, away from the bridge they had currently been standing on, part of it was broken and it was now that he fell over the broken, jagged remains of the ledge. First to rush to the boy who was still in midair was the tall blonde male, Snow who reached over the ledge to grasp his hand, the blonde was trying his best to pull the teenager up but was almost pushed off himself when another Cie'th landed behind them, another Ghast Cie'th, they were both walking towards Snow who could not do anything to defend himself with the fate of the young boy in his hands, neither could the others who were still fending off the other Cie'th._

_''Let go! Snow! We'll BOTH get killed this way!'', the platinum-haired boy screamed towards the tall man._

_''No! Not you too! I am not going to let go of you!'', the tall man retorted._

_The boy's lips curled into a smile before he closed his eyes and fully let his body relax, his grip slipping from the blonde's gloves._

_''Hope!''._

_Snow tried to desperately hold onto Hope but it was then that another tremor caused him to shoot forward and lose grip as Hope fell into the darkness below._

_It was just now that Lightning was able to break through the Cie'th and sprint towards Snow who now regained his kneeling position, he was looking down. Unable to look the woman in the eyes._

_''Snow! What happened to Hope? Snow! Tell me!'', she screamed before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him around violently._

_''He..-.. He fell..'', Snow said in a monotone voice, unlike the cheery and optimistic voice he usually sported._

_Lightning's eyes widened, it was for a split second that a tear threatened to break out but it could not be seen as she angrily took Snow by the shoulders, weak as he was at the moment, pushing him violently onto his back and crawling ontop of him, raising her hand in the air._

_**''SLAP!''**_

_**''SLAP!''**_

_**''SLAP!''**_

_**''SLAP!''**_

_**''SLAP!''**_

_**''SLAP!''**_

_She continued violently before the sound of her hand smacking raw against the face of the tall, blonde man got accompanied by another almost inaudible sound._

_''Drip.. drip.. drip.. drip.. drip..''_

_Snow tried to look up at her through the violent smacks as he noticed a wetness splattering on his face. She was crying._

_''How could you let go of him? I hate you! I hate you so fucking much!''._

_Snow did not answer and it caused her bitter fury to only grow, he only looked at the drips of salty liquid rolling over her cheeks._

_''Talk to me Snow!''_

_It was then that Snow caught both of the wrists of the woman._

_''I'm sorry alright? I-!.. I'm sorry..''._

_''No! Not alright! You don't get it do you? You dull oaf!''_

_''I hate myself! Isn't that enough?''_

_''Like hell it isn't!''_

_Snow pushed Lightning off of him harshly and stood up to run away, fingers could be seen tracing all over his face, it was fully red. He sprinted off to do whatever his heart or mind told him to do and it was Lightning and Sazh left, Lightning did no more than move her hands to her face and cry in agony, Sazh walked up behind Lightning and laid a hand on her shoulder and nodded briefly in understanding before walking off to let her shed the tears she was unable to shed, long ago. As if this was more heartshattering somehow. She didn't notice how Sazh gave her a pat on the shoulder and left, all she noticed was the salty tears that streamed out of her eyes_

She shook up from the lucid yet terrifying, realistic dream, spasming all over before grabbing her head again before breaking out in tears, sweat in mixture with tears ran over her face

After six years, she was still every night breaking out in tears after encountering that same nightmare, the day she lost Hope. And applicable as it was right now, hope.

Everyone could hear the loud sobs and it was soon Snow and Serah rushing into her room before Serah ran towards her and grabbed her before pulling her in a tight hug.

''Hope! Hopeee! HOPE!'', her screams muffled by the nightgown Serah was wearing.

''It will be alright! It will be! We're here!''.

It was then that Snow slowly walked up to the other side of the bed to wrap his strong arms around Lightning from the other side.

''Sis.. We hate it when you're like this.. ''

''Y-yo..you know I h-h-hate it when you c-c-call me like that..''

Snow almost smiled back there.

''I-if-.. If I was-was-was n-not that damn incomp-p-petent.. H-he'd be here''.

''It's not your fault, Lightning. Stop blaming yourself, we're not gonna accept it.. He's still with us..''

As if Lightning didn't hear them she continued.

''H-he'd be t-w-wenty now.. H-h.. ''

Snow tightened his grip and pressed her closer to him before sighing.

''Do not blame yourself, silly sis..''.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, to be honest. It was short I know but it was mostly just a peek into what happened. Updating this one soon, reeaaaally reaaaaaaallyyyy. Promises promises. Atleast. If you like it so far :P**


	2. Hope?

**There I am again. Hope you enjoy this chapter too! Not much more to say than saying I am going to update once again, in maybe a few minutes. A few hours, who knows. But I do feel anxious to continue this and my other ongoing story.**

* * *

''You think you can handle it?'', Sazh questioned Lightning as she was about to engage in battle with a Cie'th, gunblade in hand, in blade mode as she stormed over to the monstriosity.

''Be careful Lightning!'', Snow shouted out before squatting down to watch the fight.

It had been six years. Six years since Hope died, and so did her hope. Lightning had always been distant and cool but now, her shield was like an impenetrable wall. No one would get in, she was never going to let herself get hurt again by getting attached to someone, growing to even love that person. Truth be told, she knew it would not be able to become more than motherly love. She was twenty-one and he was fourteen. The age difference was vast, she would have loved to say she didn't care because to her. He was wonderful, add wings and he would have been close to an angel. He was such a gift to her. They felt so alike, she could relate to him in a way.

Little did she know that she was not the only one still dreading that day, the day they lost him. Snow was thinking back to it too, hardly watching the fight between the Ghoul Cie'th and Lightning, he knew she would be able to easily manage. Awfully harsh images struck and shot in his mind as he saw the flashback of Hope's death, mixed with his mother's. They were so alike, he failed again. First he let go of Hope's mother and then of Hope himself. He still hated himself for it. Something so unlike the optimistic, cheerful and happy tall blonde man.

**''THUMP!''**

**''THUMP!''**

**''THUMP! THUMP!''**

**''THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!''**

**''THUMP THUMP!''**

It was then that Snow was yanked harshly out of his daydreaming, dreading.. Mourning, he stood up. Looking around to see ten Ghast Cie'th towering around them, they knew they could not survive this if they were to get in heat of sheer battle. Snow tried to fend two of them off and so did Lightning, Sazh was shooting three different ones but vastly overpowered, Serah was unable to do much and Snow was infront of her, keeping from getting her harmed but they got overpowered and then one of the Cie'th landed it's long monstrious arm down to Lightning who was not able to dodge and in that momentum. something happened because she was sure she could hear a gunshot and she wasn't dead or fatally wounded either.

One Cie'th fell, a gun right through the chest, through the pulsating crimson light that kept them alive. Another gunshot could be heard and a second one fell onto the ground with as much as a resistance. A third gunshot caused the leftover Cie'th to run towards the owner of the gun that emitted the sound, three Cie'th down in three shots.

The group that looked up with an expression that screamed ''SURPRISE, SURPRISE'' were prompted to look to the side where they saw a tall, veiled man with two Gunblades, one in each hand, gun mode standing in a defiant pose. Two sheats akin to the one Lightning had were on his back, criss-crossed. A darkened hood made it so that no one could identify him. He wore somewhat of a hoodie that sported the same dark colors as the hood, they were connected and the hoodie stopped at his wrists and there his body was furtherly covered by leather gloves, fingerless ones. He had rather wide pants and boots that had a tiny space between the pants and the boots wherein that space there oddly were.. Cuffs, the shackles had been removed as if he tore them apart and there was only on each cuff one ring left that was attached to the cuff itself. He was a saviour but even in these dire times of emergency and the time they had been saved, Lightning was still with her mind fully on the boy she lost. It had left that much of a scar, mentally.

Snow's eyes had travelled down towards the cuffs.. What were they for? It was odd.

The man circled his gunblades in his hands, his fingers running over the smooth steel surface before it turned into sword mode as he jumped into the air with a great leap, taking a step forward before he proceeded to carve his blade down into the first Ghast to advance to him and step up to resist death, the blade travelled over the body and the man had now reached down from their slice and he quickly resumed with a horizontal slice for the feet before circling around the now legless Cie'th who fell down after losing them. It was the next one's turn.

_''Four down, six to go.''_

''Guess I gotta quicken my pace, this is getting boring'', he muttered lowly, almost inaudibly before he leapt in the air and tumbling over as he took the chains of both gunblades which now were noticed dangling from the tip of the handle as he hooked them onto the cuffs on his feet and landed on his gloved hands before stretching his legs as he took them horizontally and started spinning around on his gloved hands, causing him to whirl around with the blade attached to his shins, the surrounding Cie'th getting mercilessly getting sliced through, falling from their legs and dropping from the ground, four of them fell and he noticed the crystalized arm of another Cie'th coming for him as he pushed himself off of his arms and unhooked the Gunblades attached to the cuffs before doing a backflip and landing perfectly on the horizontal slamming Cie'th's arm which he immediately stuck his gunblade in before jumping off of it in another backflip, in the same momentum his gunblade going gun mode as he shot right in the pulsating red complexion at the sternum of the monstriosity as it fell down, he then landed back on the ground with a brief ''Thump'' before he resumed his actions by walking up to the others which tried to slam both arms down on him but was dodged by sliding underneath the small openings that it left and pushed himself off of the ground as he landed onto the Cie'th's waist and started running over it's chest and head before doing another backflip over the arms. His blade was gone? What happened. That was explained when the Ghast fell backwards, revealing the blade in the sternum of the Cie'th. Just when did that happen? Everybody wondered.

Sazh lowly remarked, ''Whoever that was, takes some skill to take down ten Cie'th on your own and come out unscathed.'', it prompted Lightning to 'shush' him as the group noticed the figure walking calmly for them, he then halted himself at a slight distance and grasped both blades, quickly yanking them out of the two monstriosities that had fallen just right after he made his move on them, he circled the blades in his hands before reaching his arms over his shoulders and sheating the twin gunblades there, it was then that he grasped his cowl and started pulling it down, revealing a sea of wild platinum-colored locks and two nostalgic emeralds there as he set his gaze down on Lightning, his lips curving into a thin smile.

''Seems I do take after you eh?.. 'Mom'.''.

Lightning's eyes widened and she felt a tear threatening to break through and ruining her normally ice cold and army-styled demeanor.

''H-Hope?..''


	3. Protective much?

**Enjoy! Nothing else to add. R&R and I'll be happy, you'll get extreme cuddles 3**

* * *

''It's been too long'', Hope smiled widely at Lightning whose fists were starting to shake while she was looking down.

She then set to run towards him, raising her hand in the air before slamming it for destination Hope's face.

**''SLAP!''**

Lightning was violently in and exhaling as if she was hyperventilating.

Hope reached a hand for his glowing cheek, a hand could be seen marked, extending over his cheek.

''Yo-.. You fall down.. Survive.. And after six years, six years for us.. Full of sorrow.. You dare return to us like nothing happened and say something corny like fucking 'It's been too long'?''

''S-sorr-''.

''You idiot!'', she wrapped his arms around the now taller-than-her Hope, embracing him tightly whilst tears kept rolling down her cheeks, ''I hate you.. You know that? I hate you.. Yet I am unable to really get mad at you! I hate it!''.

Hope's eyes started to narrow to express sadness as he moved up his hand to Lightning's face before wiping a tear away from her face with a curled index finger.

''Y-you ass..'', she looked up at him, ''you should have just come to us from the start.. ''

Hope looked away in embarassment.

''But still.. I really can't find myself to be mad at you at all.. Ass..''.

Hope curled his arms around Lightning and started to hug her tightly.

''Just.. Don't..'', she started,, ''ever leave us again..Not ever..'', she finished as she buried her face into his hoodie, tears leaking out, which Hope noticed when his clothes started to feel rather wet.

''I hate you.. I hate you so much, yet I can't do anything but to be happier than ever to see you again.. To be able to grab you and you not fading away like a mere image. Your existence being real, not some stupid blur it had become over the years.''.

Hope nodded and kept his gaze downwards.

''Look at me, Hope.''.

Lightning moved a finger on his chin and tilted it up so he was looking her directly in the eyes.

''Promise me.''.

Hope found it uneasy and unpleasant to look directly into her eyes, her beautiful blue seas he normally found it so easy to get lost in, like a maze. _Wait Hope, double-take. Don't go thinking like that.. Light's blue eyes?_

''I.. I promise. I will never leave you.''.

Lightning tightened her grip on Hope.

''You know..'', a slight smile crept to her face before it grew out in a chuckle, ''I think I need to adapt to your new height.. Hehe..''.

It was then Snow's turn to welcome Hope back to the group, which he did in an odd way. He almost ran to the boy, nay. Adult now, to raise his fists the second Lightning let go of him and hit him in the face which caused him to fall onto the ground by the impact, being thrown slightly backwards before hitting the ground.

Lightning tried to interfere but Serah was between her and Snow and whispered some words in her ear.

Lightning nodded slightly and calmly before settling down.

Snow, meanwhile continued his revolt and grasped him by the collar of his hoodie and pulled him up to his height before his lips curled into a broad smile, before throwing him against the floor again.

''Good to have you back kiddo.''.

Hope grunted irritably before giving up a lost cause and lowly saying, ''I deserved that..''.

Lightning folded her arms infront of her chest and grinned.. Or smiled widely, you never knew with her. ''Damn right you did.''.

Hope smiled while scrambling himself back to his feet and standing up where he got welcomed back by Serah and Sazh.

''Hey kiddo. Good to see you 'gain.''.

''Hey Hope. We all missed you so much.'', followed up by a tight hug from Serah.

Snow sighed slightly before voicing his energy again, ''Let's go back and celebr-'', cut off by the highly audible sounds of heavy things or someones crashing into the floor.

**''THUMP, THUMP-THUMP-THUMP, THUMP, THUMP-THUMP!''**

''Oh.. Will we never get rest..'', Hope sighed irritably before reaching for his gunblades, yanking them out of their sheath in sword-mode, looking at one, two, three, four, five, six, seven Cie'th. He then threw one gunblade right in the sternum of one of the seven Cie'th who fell down before he proceeded by putting himself into a sprint and running up over the crystalized body of the second Cie'th, meanwhile in sprint lashing his blade out from the other 'dead' Cie'th before jumping off of the Cie'th that now also had that same gunblade stuck in it's sternum, it was then that Hope pushed himself off of the falling Cie'th, doing a half backflip, when his world reversed and he was upside down, he sharply pointed his other gunblade towards the Cie'th that threatened to attack him from behind and shot right in the target's head. One, two, three shots.

Meanwhile, the group was discussing about how they should or should not help and everyone decided on watching how much he had grown.

_Three down, four to go.. Sigh..''_

Hope landed on his feet perfectly without having any strain shot onto his feet by a harsh or imperfect landing and noticed two other Cie'th coming for him, slamming their arms in his direction as he bent through his knees and took a sharp jump up before doing a front flip, landing with one foot each on one arm of the two Cie'th, when landing, stomping the crystal mace-like arms into the floor, making it hard for them to pull it out as he took his gunblade to the left in gun-mode and shot one in the head three times and then inclined his head to the right along with his arm to shoot the other a single time in the pulsating crimson light in the sternum. Which was said to be the thing to keep the Cie'th alive.

It was then that the two others were to intervene, despite that. Already too late to save their comrades and it made things easy for Hope, he walked up against the body of the Cie'th infront of him, again and did a backflip, stretching his body out in midflight as he pulled out what appeared to be a grenade and with his other hand threw his gunblade, in blade form towards the head of the Cie'th behind him, with his right hand, he threw the grenade towards the Cie'th infront of him, giving it a quick grin before landing on the ground to jump and tumble backwards to stand on his hands before pushing himself off awfully fast in a backflip, landing on his gunblade perfectly, his boots on the harsh steel as he took another jump and leapt over the Cie'th that was behind him, not paying it a single glance whilst in the backflip and landing behind that Cie'th, that was when the grenade exploded and covered the both of them in an explosion.

Most were awestruck, Lightning had gotten a slight proud smile to creep up her face, however. She was like two sides of a blade, sad that he had become like her. A killing machine, merely to prevent drowning in his sorrows. but also proud at the level he had been able to reach.

''Whewwhewwww. That was a nasty 'splosion.'', Sazh was the first one to remark.

Hope seriously walked towards the two Cie'th that had his gunblades stuck in them as he pulled them out mercilessly, walking towards the group, head lowered, looking down while sheathing his gunblades on his back. Criss-crossed.

''..Hope?''. Lightning questioned.

It was then that Hope looked up and smiled gently.

''Let's go then.'', he spoke with that same smile remaining to dance over his lips.

Saying that the group was confused was a sheer understatement, nevertheless. They followed him with anxiety.

* * *

After some time they had reached Bodhum. It was an exhausting trip but they made it.

''Sorry for the long trip.'', Hope remarked with the ghost of a smirk on his face. Lightning and he had talked things over on their journey and mostly joked around, it was time to seriously tell them what happened, soon. He was already dreading it.

They walked over the streets and Snow shot a suggestion overly energetic.

''We can go to Lebreau's shop!''

Hope dryly replied to Snow, ''Yeahh... No.'', prompting Lightning to snicker madly.

''That hurt, kiddo.'', Snow remarked with a grin.

Hope cringed in irritation before retorting rudely, ''Don't you think it's pretty inappropriate to call me 'kiddo'?''.

''Nope! You're still a kiddo!''.

Hope turned on his heels before lunging himself for Snow hastily, before Snow could notice, four joined fingers were placed lightly on his neck.

''I think it's inappropriate.'', Hope said with an ice-cold undertone that made Snow shiver and nod his head in agreement.

''Maybe.. I should not call you kiddo anymore..!''.

Lightning looked at the two and her lips curled into a dissapointed pout, ''Don't hurt eachother over something so trivial.''.

Hope chuckled briefly.

''I was not really gonna hurt him.. Besides..'', Hope's lips curled into a wide grin, ''Not like you have any right to lecture people about unnecessarily hurting others.''.

Lightning walked on closer to him with speed before setting her glare on him, causing the others to fear for Hope's life.

Lightning curled her slender arms around Hope, hugging him tightly, causing the rest to drown in confusion, Hope's grin widened before he moved his arm up and stuck his index finger out before poking her forehead playfully.

''What's that for?'', she pouted and Hope had a quick stern answer, ''Payback.''.

Lightning's lip curled into a thin smile before dropping her head in Hope's chest, burying herself in his clothes.

''What's up?''.

''Tired. Carry me.'', she quickly said with an emotionless voice.

Hope's grin curved into a smile before kneeling down to move his arms around Lightning's thighs and pull her up before changing her position, carrying her ceremonially, bridal style.

''O-oi. It was just a joke! Set me down!''.

''No deal.'', Hope looked down at Lightning and smiled.

''Oi Hope! I'm going to hurt you!''.

''You're really light..''.

''You're ignoring me!''.

A tint of pink was creeping up to Lightning's face and she started squirming in his arms, causing him to set her down on the ground.

''Sorry.. Wait.. Light.. Is that a blush?'', Hope's smile curved into a wide creepy grin.

Lightning folded her arms over her chest and turned on her heel, 'Hmph!'', she rolled her eyes, ''No it isn't..''

Hope shrugged, ''Whatever.'', before walking on.

Serah, Snow and Sazh were standing from afar.

''How obvious can love be..?'', Lightning embarassedly turned around and shouted, ''We're not in love!'', Lightning then moved her index finger on her her lip, seemingly thinking.

''Like he would want some old cow like me.'', she said sarcastically with a grin. Obviously unserious.

Hope didn't notice the whole dialogue but somehow felt something about it as a smile forced it's way on his face while he continued walking towards the beach.

''Snow. I was joking before. Let's go there, yeah.'', extracting several nods of agreement from the rest.

* * *

**''Whooo! Hope's back!''**, said an overly happy Snow, causing him to drop his glass of beer.

''W-whoops..'', Snow said embarassedly and ashamed, causing Serah to smack the palm of her hand raw against her face with a 'smack'.

Lightning chuckled, obviously amused, looking at the ''dull oaf'', pointing her finger out for him mockingly.

''See Serah? He's such a kid.'', she tried to say monotonously to hide her chuckle. Her lips curled into a frown to disguise the previous chuckle.

Gadot pouted at his 'manlove'.

''You have to work on that, my love. I really won't tolerate that. Our man-love won't work out like that.'', said Gadot with eyes narrowed and tongue stuck out oddly, prompting Snow to go all dramatic, ''Oh nooooo~, my lover! My heart will break without you!'', Lightning stomped her foot on his head to smash his face into the floor, Gadot nervously replied to that action, ''Y-yeah.. You gone abit -too- far..''.

''Lightning'', Serah suddenly interrupted, Lightning took her foot off of Snow's head and reply, ''Yeah?''

''Can we have a little talk?''.

''Sure.''.

Lightning looked to be quite confused, walking off calmly with Serah, Gadot was the first to break the silence that took place after their exit.

''Woooow, Hope. She sure is a hottie, dont'cha think?''

''Hm?''

''Lightning.''

Hope's face got beet red but he spoke quite protectively when regaining his senses.

''What do you mean? Why do you say so anyways? Why do you tell me?''

''Well I don't know.. You seem quite protective'', Gadot raised a brow, ''Oh.. You two together?.

''N-no!'', Hope had grown alot in those years and never stuttered or hesitated but when it came to Lightning and love mixed in the same sentence, he found himself always stuttering stupidly.

''Good. I was planning to ask her out on a date.''.

''W-what?..''

''You don't mind, do you? After all. You two don't have anything together.''

''N-n..'', Hope found himself unable to say anything and it was Snow, surprisingly who saved him, noticing the corner Gadot pushed Hope in.

''Don't be talking such shit 'bout my sis, Gadot.''

''You too? Pft. I'm just saying she's hot. I'd love to hit that.'', he grinned mischievously before making a few spanking gestures with his right hand, sweeping his arm wildly, causing Hope to grow wild crimson.

''Hit that all night long until she is sore, and then continue. Yeah, I think I'm gonna bed her.'', Hope looked down at his feet until now, right when he heard it, he shot up, growling wildly before lunging himself for Gadot and raising his fist to slam it for Gadot's nose, Gadot was sorely unprepared and fell down onto the ground immediately.

**''You bastard!'' **yelled Hope, Gadot gripped his nose, it was bleeding heavily, perhaps it was broken. It would not surprise anyone.

''What's your fucking problem, bastard? Just 'cause I wanna fuck her, you get all furious? Do you two got something or not?'', it was an unrequited question because Hope was immediately infront of Gadot again and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket before throwing him back against a wall, Lebreau, Maqui and Yuj currently were gone and Lightning and Serah were busy having a _'little chat'_. Sazh was with Dajh, wherever they were and whatever they were doing.

Hope then yanked his gunblade out of it's sheath and ran towards Gadot and pushed the tip against his chest swiftly, keeping it there as warning.

_''Must say Gadot deserved it.. Hope won't go for the kill. I'm sure. He's never been like that.''_, Snow reassured himself.

''Why the fuck are you acting like Lightning's a fucking piece of meat? You worthles-!''

''Hope?'' could be heard from the entrance of the room, it was Lightning, with Serah close behind.

''What are you doing? Who's treating me like a 'fucking piece of meat'?'', she continued.

''Oh, guess the kid's got the fuzzies for you, look at how protective he is, getting all worked up, with his lil' teenage crush'', Gadot stupidly remarked, his face immediately meeting Hope's fist while his remark did not aggravate Lightning, it made a strange tingling heat run over her face while it ran fully pink.

Hope stood up before grunting irritably.

''That'll teach him''.

Snow put up a faux pout, ''Now I gotta carry him home''.

Hope snapped back almost immediately, ''Good. I am not gonna do that, I might just end up killing him.. The ass..''.

Snow sighed desperately, ''Why did you get so mad anyways?''.

Hope turned on his heel and walked towards Lightning before looking over his shoulder at Snow with a dangerous glare, not necessarily towards Snow but merely because of his irritation.

''I HATE it when people treat women like pieces of meat that exist merely for their amusement and sexual pleasure, especially a woman as amazing as Light'', Hope said coldly, frozen shards dropping off of his words almost literally, making any arguing or discussing impossible while Lightning just looked at Hope with a tinge of pink overruling her face again.

''Oh Light. You alright?'', Serah responded before Lightning could even say a thing, interrupted when she was to point her finger in the air like she tends to do when lecturing, ''Nope! I think she's catching a fever!'', Serah shouted energetically while winking at Lightning, ''Maybe you should take her home!''.

* * *

_''What's wrong, Serah?''_

_''What's the case with Hope?''_

_''Huh?''_

_''You like him''_

_''..Huh?''_

_''You love him''_

_''.. Are you mad? No I don't!'', said a mighty embarassed Lightning that had a pink complexion build up heating around her cheeks._

_''Then why do you stare so much at him? Blush when he's like -that- and giggle lots when being with him? Claire. You never were like that, even to me. You were still distant to me if we were to compare.''_

_Trying to get off of the subject, Lightning spoke up, ''I was never distant and cold to you!''_

_''Don't change the subject'', Serah folded her arms over her chest, ''I know it. Now you need to know and admit it. You know you like Hope. -ALOT-. Even Snow can notice it, no offense to him but if even HE notices it, then you're being pretty obvious.''_

_Lightning snorted derisively._

_''Claire.. I am happy Hope is back and all, and that you feel so close to him, I want you to be happy. Admit it, admit that you love him. More than a little brother or a son. You can't lie to me Claire.''_

_''Mph..'', Lightning folded her arms, ''Get to the point Serah.''_

_''Tell me the truth and tell HIM the truth.''_

_''So you expect me to say something I don't feel?''_

_''Don't lie..''_

_''Okay, even if I liked him, alot. No. Loved him. Would you really expect me to just go up to him and say 'I love you'? What if he doesn't even like me ba-'', it was now that Lightning noticed that she didn't add a 'What if he __**wouldn't**__ even like me back'. Serah picked it up now._

_''Sorry Claire. That was a confession alright.''_

_''Mph.. I'm Lightning. I don't confess and I don't feel anything for that kid.''_

_''That's harsh, even for you. Claire. He is not a kid anymore, and you love it. You know it, but you're unable to even admit it to -ME-, your little sister who wants you to be happy. What do you expect from me? To scream it around Bodhum? Trust me.''_

_''Fine..'', Lightning settled down and sat onto the counter behind her, legs slumping over the edge, hanging suspended, ''.. Maybe I do like him.. Alot.. But this age gap.. I mean.. He's..''_

_''- Twenty.'', Serah interrupted, ''Stop complaining about age gaps. He's an adult now, besides. The real Lightning would not give a shit about age gaps. She would just do whatever the hell she likes.. Am I not right?''_

_'But what will people think of me.. If I..'' Lightning felt a hand land on her shoulder and shake her once, violently._

_''Will you ever stop thinking about damn reputation and duties? You had nightmare after nightmare about losing him. Now you say he's not important enough to discard 'reputation' for?''._

_Lightning was taken off-guard and her eyes widened._

_''Please sis.. Please stop denying yourself happiness..''._

_''EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!'', Lightning snapped out to her own regrets._

_Serah was taken aback and looked rather saddened._

_''I'm sorry.. Serah. I didn't mean that. I'm just.. I think I'm scared of getting hurt again.''._

_Serah sighed briefly, ''We'll be with you. Hurt and pain are the toll of living a life, rewards are happiness and love. Don't be denying that again. You know that Hope is so special to you. Normally you would kick the living shit out of anyone getting close to you or asking you for a date, but if it was Hope this very second, you would squeel like a little schoolgirl, let's bet.''._

_This embarassed Lightning, that pink hue coming up again._

_''Would so not..''._

_Serah giggled, ''Yes you would.''_

_''Nope!''._

_''Anyways.. Claire. Ofcourse you don't need to confess to him. Just try to build something up. If I somehow hear about you rejecting him when it comes to it, and pushing him away like you always do to others.. I'll give you problems. I won't tolerate it.''._

_Lightning snorted, ''Yes, mom.''._

* * *

''Uhh.. Okay'', Hope said while blinking slightly confused but then scooped Lightning off of the ground and into his arms bridal style.

''Oioioi! Set me down!''.

''I can't hear youuuu!''.

''Sorry, Snow, Serah. Seems I gotta get a little kid to bed, been drinking too much I guess.'' he said as he playfully rocked Lightning in his arms as if she were a little baby.

''Hmph!'' Lightning replied.

Snow had a grin plastered on his face ''Fine, but do take good care of sis okay? I'm sure you'll be able to do that, take reaaally -good- care'' Snow winked, causing Hope's face to redden.

''.. What?''.

''Nothing, Hope. Just take her home. She might just start to squirm impatiently if you don't hurry. After all she's surely ready for bed now'', Serah winked.

The mention of a bed and Lightning squirming created a mental image inside of Hope's head and it caused his already red face to a beet red face.

''Catching fever too, Hope? Maybe you should stay close to eachother, really close. Keep eachother company. I heard Lightning's bed is pretty big.''.

Lightning was now indeed squirming in Hope's arms.

''Damnit! Don't say things like that!'', she said with an obvious pink hue overtaking the domination on her face.

''But fine.. I'll get missy to her bed'' Hope said with a grin.

''I hope you are not implying anything about activities tonight.'' Lightning said with a wry smile.

Hope started to blush again.

''Ff-.. Light..''.

''That's me'' she said with a grin.

* * *

''So.. This is your house?'' Hope questioned slightly.

''Yep. Serah moved out after the whole deal with .. Snow.. The dull oaf. Remember?''.

''How can I not remember someone as hyperactive as him?'' he said with the hint of a grin on his face.

''You can stay with me tonight. You don't have anywhere to go, right?'' followed by a brief nod from Hope.

''Oh, so I can share the be-'' Hope was not even able to complete his sentence before getting whacked upside the head with the palm of her hand.

''Silly.'' was all Lightning said.

''That's me.''.

''You can sleep on the couch.''.

''Huh?''.

''Couch. You. Sleep. Coouuuch, couuuuch.'' said Lightning mockingly, emphasizing the 'COUCH' part several times.

Lightning lazily held her keys hanging suspended on her index finger as Hope grabbed them whilst continuing holding Lightning in his arms, removing one arm to open the door.

''Oh. You can hold me in one arm. There I was scared I might have been giving you a hard time..''.

''Nope. You're light.'' Hope said absent-mindedly as he opened the door after a few seconds of scrambling and fiddling with the lock.

The door creaked open and he looked around, at first sight it looked very bland.

''Pure Lightning style..'' Hope sighed, he was kind of wondering if Lightning's house was something nice and creative but it was just this basic look.

''H'oi.. What's wrong with it? It's fine.''.

''It is. I'm just kidding, where's your bedroom?''.

''I can walk there on my own.''.

''Just tell meee.''.

Lightning lazily made a few gestures with her fingers and Hope eagerly followed them as he finally reached the bedroom, dropping Lightning on the bed with a 'plonk' before diving onto it himself, causing Lightning's expression to grow stern again.

''Hope..''

''I sure as hell ain't goin' to sleep on the couch'' he said with a grin, ''Don't worry. I won't try anything, I promise. You can cuff me if you want.''.

Lightning shook her head, as opposed as she was at the moment, she was way too tired to argue and just dropped her head on a cushion before dozing and drifting off into sleep rather early.

Hope smiled slightly before dropping his head on the cushion aswell, but he was lying on his back, with his hands behind his head, watching the ceiling as if it was to change it's bland blank colors all of the sudden, if that would happen at any time.

Hope thought Lightning was asleep, wrong.

''Hope.'' he was taken by surprise.

''.. Yeah?''.

''.. Hm.. Nevermind.'' she said before obviously tumbling into a genuine sleep, followed up by Hope.

* * *

**If you could not follow. I am sure you could however. The cursive part is what happened when Serah and Lightning spoke while Gadot was busy getting his ass kicked by Hope.**

**The rulers are mostly scene shifts which I was too lazy to fully do so I used that. I hope you liked it. Chapter 4 soon peeps.**


	4. Who loves who?

**I've tried to make Lightning less out-of-character, Hope's personality change was intended though, due to what happened to him and all. Also. Fang and Vanille will be mentioned soon, so don't worry ;) I won't leave them in the dark.**

**Enjoy this chapter, considering immediately starting on chapter 5 now. You'll see. Once again, R&R please, if you have some constructive criticism, please don't hesitate to give it. It always helps :)**

* * *

''Hope..'' Lightning said with a dangerous glare when she woke up to find Hope next to her, in her bed, under her sheets.

''..Why are you in my bed?''.

Hope pulled himself up with whatever strength he could muster in his sleepy state as he looked sleepily at Lightning.

''.. You don't remember?''.

Lightning's flushed face was easily noticed.

''What happened?''.

''Oh well.. Ehh.'' Hope scratched the back of his head nervously.

''.. Nothing really happened.'' he pulled up the sheets to reveal that he was still just wearing his clothes and so was she.

''So.. nothing happened.. Honestly?'' she questioned inquisitively, a frown widening on her face.

''No.. I just refused to sleep on the couch.''.

''I hope that that was all..'' she sleepily said while a yawn interrupted her speech, ''If I found out that you did something with me..'' her memories were starting to slowly regain themself.

''Don't worry Light. I wouldn't. I've changed but not like that.'' Hope tried to reinsure.

''.. Hope..'' she said with a sigh. ''S-..'' she interrupted to look at the clock, ''Already time?.. Gh..'' Lightning dropped herself off of her bed and gestured towards the door.

''Hope. I've gotta change clothes, scram.'' causing Hope to pout, ''How cold..''.

''Like I care.''.

''Are you in your.. You kno-''.

''SCRAM!'' which the intimidated Hope did, running out of the room as fast as his feet would allow.

''Ksh.. What a pain..'' she said with the ghost of a smile on her face, ''I sure missed him..''.

After Lightning was done changing clothes, she came out, still with a rather sleepy expression enveloping her face, causing Hope to grin when he saw her.

''Hope.. You're being lazy..Go do something constructive'' she mocked.

''I'd rather not''.

''Pf..''.

''.. Light.. What's wrong?''.

''Nothing''.

''You're acting strange.''.

''Not at all. Anyways, I have to go before I get scolded by Lieutenant Amodar.''.

''You still in the GC? They took you back? How dissapointing'' he yawned.

''.. Excuse me?''.

''T'was a joke'' he smiled.

''Hope so'' Lightning sighed.

''Well. Want me to lea-'', Lightning interrupted ''No. Do whatever you want, well.. Not whatever. You get what I mean.. I hope.'' and Hope nodded.

''What's with the hoping? Getting kinda obsessed with me aren't you?'' he grinned, Lightning on the other side frowned, trying to hide the flush that was creeping up to her cheeks.

''.. Geez.. You really changed in a neg-'', she got interrupted halfway, ''It was a joke.''.

''Oh.. Sure..'' Lightning said before turning around, the sheath of her gunblade swaying around as she got to the door, ''See you tonight''.

''Okay, honeyplum. Don't be too late though, wouldn't want to miss you all too much.'' he jested.

''.. What?''.

''It was a joooookeee'' he chimed.

''Right.'' she said before opening the door to walk out and close it almost inaudibly behind her.

Hope sighed before pulling himself off of his slumping position on the couch, ''.. Now what.. Somehow I really can't wait for her to come home. Maybe I should help her with the stuff here.. But first Serah. I've gotta speak to her about some things. Feeling way more comfortable telling what happened than to Lightning, though.. I'll have to do it anyways.. I'm sure Lightning will immediately shoot questions at me tonight..She left her keys.. Have to be here earlier than she will be..'' he hooked his index finger through the keyring on the table and took the keys before having the ring circle around his finger. ''But first.. Shower'' he said as he walked towards what he assumed to be the bathroom and grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

Hope gazed upon what slightly surprised him.

''A bathtub eh? Fancy'' Hope smiled, ''I hope she doesn't mind me taking a shower.. She said I could do -almost- anything.. So..'' he said before locking the door to the bathroom and taking off his clothes, gloves, unzipping his hooded vest and throwing it on the floor, unclasping his studded belt, taking off his boots and then his pants, revealing a pair of loose boxers that sported prints of lighning bolts with made him chuckle, _''The irony''._

It was then that he heard the door open and he slightly started to panic.

''..Claire?'' he heard before the source of the voice came closer to the bathroom door, hearing some noises emit from it.

''Are you in there?''.

Hope tried desperately to put up a feminine voice, ''Yeeeheees.. I-'', interrupted, ''Oh hey Hope! What are you doing in there.. Not.. mastu-'' Hope started to turn beet red in embarassment.

''No ofcourse not! I was about to take a shower! Kgh.. ''.

''Oh! So Lightning's gone already?''.

''Yep. She seemed kind of aggravated though''.

''Aggravated?..''.

''Nevermind! I'll take a shower later, let me put on my clothes''.

''Like I haven't seen your body''.

''Mh?''.

''Little Hope's so shy to show himself off''.

''Well actually'', Hope looked at his boxers, his eyes falling on the lightning bolts, ''I have a better reason''.

''I don't mind. It was just a joke''.

It was then that the door opened and Hope stepped out in no more than his boxers.

''Told you to be careful what you wish for''.

Serah started to giggle, ''I didn't wish for anything'' she noticed the imprinted lightning bolts on his boxers and her giggling started to worsen, ''lightning bolts.. really? Is that how you are going to bring her down and have her succumb to your charm?'' Hope's face flush, he shook his head, ''What are you getting at?'' he said without denying anything.

''Oh.. lightning bolts on your boxers, how applicable'' she winked, ''You know what they say about admiration''.

''I don't get it.. I admire someone?''.

''You're in denial'' she giggled.

''.. Denial?''.

''You admire Lightning, don't you?''.

''Maybe''.

''You're so easy to figure out. Easier than Lightning herself'' the giggling would not cease to be.

''Lightning.. Easy to figure out?''.

''Yep. Almost as easy as you. You see. The eyes, they always tell what's really on a person's mind. They're the key to seeing someone's real desires. No matter in what position they are, narrowed in irritation or wide in shock, they always speak the truth. It's the one thing uncontrollable. Your eyes, they speak stories. They're beautiful but they cannot keep secrets''.

Hope shook his head and sighed serenely, ''I never thought you were really the kind of person for profound words and philosophical answers. You surprised me''.

''I told you that you don't know much about me'' she giggled.

''I'll get into my clothes before Snow comes in and screams bloody murder about me being infront of you in no more than a pair of boxers''.

''Sounds like him, yeah'' she nodded with a thin smile on her face.

''Then give me a few seconds'' he said before stepping in the bathroom and closing the door again. After about sixtyseven seconds he came out, leaving his shirt and cuffs behind, in his pants, studded belt clasped around his pants and his boots and gloves, without the cuffs, he tucked the hems of his pants into his boots.

Serah was humming tunes while he was getting clothed, then noticed him coming out.

''Show-off''.

''.. Huh?''.

''Leaving your shirt behind. Wanted me to that badly notice your new abs?'' she winked.

''Nah, it's kind of warm, I need to talk to you''.

''You seem kind of serious..'' she pouted before taking Hope's hand and guiding her to the couch to sit there before taking a seat infront of him herself.

''Well. It's about multiple things. It might be a long talk, so if you don't have ti-''.

''- Ofcourse I have time. Spit it out'' she said with a smile.

''Okay. Well firstly. About my fall, how I survived.. And stuff'' Serah nodded.

''Well.. It's kind of complicated..''.

''Just tell me, Hope''.

''Okay. You heard about when I fell, so that's a part I don't have to talk about..'' he sighed before continuing, ''It was all kind of fuzzy and black and white. I fell.. Wait.. What were you doing at Hanging Edge anyways?''.

''..'' she gave a deep sigh, ''..Well.. You remember that after everything that happen-.. Well ofcourse you did, there are still Cie'th roaming around. Well, it's no different from that day when we gone to Hanging Edge to finish unfinished things, where we thought you left us forever, Lightning had it worst with the loss. She had nightmares almost EVERY night, about losing you. About you never coming back, the events got back into her mind, she needed to blow off steam. She thought it was best done by destroying some of the things that were the cause anyways. That's why we did go to Hanging Edge, where there were more Cie'th than we had expected. Then you came up.. And saved us, kind of. That's the story''.

''..She.. Lightning.. She had nightmares?'' Serah nodded serenely.

''You're more to her than you understand. She can probably relate to you..''.

''More to her.. Than I.. Understand..''.

''Well. Now it's your turn to tell your part of the story''.

Hope sighed as he got out of his trance, ''Yeah. Well I fell down and after a free-fall of who knows how long, I landed, flat on my back, I could hear and feel every bone in my body crackling and everything went black. I thought I would have been dead at impact, but I woke up. Somehow, I could not move even a finger, nothing. Everything was limp, broken. My whole body. I could not even scream in agony, it was then that some shadow loomed over me and covered me, my eyes. I blacked out again. It made no sense. When I woke up, the figure stood infront of me, I could move. I tried to pull myself up but the figure told me not to move. Not to strain any bones. I laid back down. I was told a story, whoever it was. It was obvious it was from the army, he used something to remove gravity temporarily, which was what made me survive my fall. Then I found out it was a he.. And he said that I had been in a coma for two years, after I lost consciousness for the second time. My body had healed but my body had to get used to the use of my limbs all suddenly. Never once had he pulled off that guise, the only thing he did was tell me to learn how to fight and he taught me the basics. After which I continued by myself. He remained to watch me for some time, but one day. He was off. It was now four years after I fell and I continued perfecting my skills and everything like that. Made up my own techniques so that I would be the one to protect when I was reunited with you. But even now, when I talk to her.. Light. Even after training and almost reaching what was normally impossible for me. I still can't talk to her normally. It's so weird, unlike when I talk to you. I know the story is vague, yes. But it was vague for me too. Never once have I been able to acquire the true identity of that person. I am grateful, he gave me a second chance, I gave him pride, he said so. I told him about you all and he too kept insisting I had a weak spot for Light. Maybe you're right. I don't know, I can't prove you wrong if I have no way to prove it. No proper argument, if even a mystery person implied that I am..''.

''So.. Basically that was a confession?''.

''Pretty much..''.

''Hope''.

''Yeah?''.

The words were threatening to come out, she wanted to scream at him, scream those words, scream, ''You idiot! Claire loves you too!'' but she promised. It would ruin it all anyways, he would have to find out by himself, a little hint would not be bad, she dared reckon.

''Nevermind.. So.. You love Lightning?''.

''Wel-'', Serah interrupted swiftly, ''You don't think it's just a crush?'' eager to hear his words.

''I'm pretty positive it's not.. I've had that sensation since I was that age. Fourteen, not only did it withstand those years, the aging. It only grew more vast, that feeling. Longing to be with her, closer. At the time, I thought it was just a crush.. But how can a normal crush withstand years of not being close at all?'' Serah saw it all, in his eyes. The adult was being reduced and degraded to the fourteen year old kid he was before.

''Besides.. That tingling feeling, that sensation.. It had kept me from despairing. Even in dire times.''.

''So.. What do you plan on doing now.. Hope? Live with this feeling forever, unforfilled and unrequited?''.

''Huh?''.

''You've gotta take action Hope. Else that question.. ''Will Light ever be with me, does she have a feeling for me? Does she love me?'', it will all be unrequited and you will regret it''.

''I know she doesn't..''.

''Hope..''.

''What? It's true. Why would she ev-''.

''- Stop Hope. You're a wonderful person, you've grown alot, you've trained so much to protect her. You've been longing to be with her for years again. Now you're acting like it's all for nothing? Give me a break. Stop being such a kid and grow up''.

Hope's eyes widened, ''It is this kind of behavior that would make Lightning not want to love you. Act your age will you? Stop crying in a corner about how somebody does not love you or have any feelings for you while you don't even know''.

''- Take action!''.

''Bu-''.

''No 'buts'! Go be there for her, instead of being like this!'''.

''She was so weird. So unlike yesterday, she was happy to see me then.. But this morning.. After I woke up next to her. She was like cranky. As if unhappy to see me..''.

''Woke up.. next to her?''.

''.. Well yeah''.

''You had..?''.

''No! No! Lightning was tired yesterday and I refused to sleep on the couch, so out of sleepiness, she gave up and didn't try to argue with it so I slept in her bed, I had my clothes on and so did she, at all times.. Though!''.

Serah smacked the palm of her hand against her face, ''So she allowed you to sleep in her bed, with her a mere few inches away from you and then wakes up in the morning to be cranky and you think that's a bad thing? Why would she ever let you sleep in her bed if she hates you?''.

''Sleepiness?..''.

''You really don't understand Lightning do you?'' she giggled lightly, ''Lightning isn't the kind of person to stop arguing when she gets sleepy. She's the kind of person that gives into her inner desires and -will- when sleepy. If you were any other guy, believe me or not. Sleepy or not, she would have twisted your neck three times in a row even after you would be dead, snapped your arms like twigs.. You catch the drift''.

''So.. In other words..-''

''- There is a vast chance that she might love you''.

Hope did want to jump in the air of happiness but decided not to.

''Don't -dare- doing something stupid, okay?''.

''Ofcourse I won't. I really love her loads..''.

''It wasn't obvious enough yet'' she giggled, while her words radiated sarcasm.

''Anyways. Where is Snow?''.

''Oh.. Snow. He's with 'the guys'''.

''Oh, Maker no.. Not 'the guys'''..

''Yes'' Serah seriously commented, '''the guys'''.

Hope smacked the palm of his hand against his face before standing up to leave for the bathroom.

''Perhaps I should get my vest on now'' he chuckled.

''Yeah, that'd be a good idea'' she giggled, ''Lightning would not be able to survive the sight''.

Hope reluctantly had a grin creep up his face as he left for the bathroom, after twenty seconds he came out with his hooded vest on, he left the shincuffs behind. Felt proper, now he was not in fight anyways, he took place on the couch again and it was then that he heard the front door open.

''..Light?''.

He was right, Lightning was the one coming in and when she arrived in the living room, she was slightly surprised to see Serah and Hope on her couch.

''Serah.. You aren't cheating on Snow.. Are you?''.

''..What..''.

''No!''.

''It was wishful thinking after all..'' she said with a slight grin on her face which caused Serah to giggle.

''You're out of luck Lightning''.

Lightning faked a hopeless sigh, it vivified Hope.

''So Light! How was your day?''.

''Are you my wife or something?'' Lightning said with a grin before dropping herself on the other lengthy couch, legs slumped over the armrest, hanging suspended.

''I guess it was tiring''.

''Ding-ding. You just won the lottery'' she sarcastically commented with a thin smile on her face.

_''Oh fu-.. That's right.. I promised myself to put up dinner for her! Fuck!''_

''I'll go to the kitchen. I'll make you something to eat. Serah. You want to eat? If it's okay with you ofcourse, Light''.

Both of them said ''Sure'', Lightning said it disinterestedly, Serah just as energetic and gentle as always.

Hope left for the kitchen with a soft smile on his face.

''So..'' Lightning sighed.

''Ehh.. Claire..''.

''Yeah?''.

''I might have.. Hinted towards .. Your feelings for Hope.. To Hope..''.

''You did WHAT?''.

''Sorry-sorry-sorry! I didn't make anything obvious! I said it was a possibility!''.

''.. Gh. Fine'' she groaned.

''Oh. What was the deal of you and him sleeping together anyways?''.

''We DIDN''T sleep together!''.

''Fine. You two shared the bed and did non-sexual things''.

''That's better.. Hope told you about it?''.

''Yes, but he emphasized the fact that you were both clothed and not doing anything!''

''Good. I would have to hurt him, badly''.

''You would not hurt him. Not ever''.

''Just because I might have a tiny part of me sporting feelings for him doesn't mean he's an exception''.

''Yes it does''.

''Rather persistent, aren't you?'' she questioned, raising a brow.

''Just because I know I'm right'' she giggled.

''Never'' Lightning grinned, ''Oh. I'm kind of thirsty. Give me a second, I'll head to the kitchen, do you want some too, Serah?''.

''Sure. I'd like some water''.

''Water coming up'' and with that, Lightning left for the kitchen where she found Hope and the delicious smell emitting from the kitchen stove where some pots and pans were placed on the stove grates.

''Mhn. That smells nice'' she sniffed while standing behind him to tip-toe and look over his shoulder, which made Hope's face flush, he tried to hide it, she was too focused on the food anyways, else she would probably have blushed at his proximity.

''Looks nice aswell. Can't wait'' she shot Hope a well-earned smile which caused his face to grow crimson again, he resumed to his cooking to hide the fact that he was sporting a full-blown blush.

Lightning stood back onto her heels and walked off to the rather bland, ice cold refrigerator to open it, grabbing the handles, she scanned the contents, spotting a few bottles of spring water, grabbing two.

''Hope. Want something to drink?''.

''Yes please'' was all he said before stretching his arm backwards to take the bottle she was offering.

''Thanks Light''.

''You're welcome, silly', she grabbed another bottle for Serah and closed the refrigerator, she laid her hand on his shoulder, noticing them tensing up under her touch but didn't feel the need to comment on it, she turned back and was ready to walk out of the kitchen but got halted, ''Light?''.

''Yeah?''.

''Can you watch over the food for abit? I have to go get something''.

''Ehh. Ofcourse'' she said, walking back into the kitchen and taking place close to the stove, sitting close to the sink, legs slumped over the edge, arms folded across her chest.

''Just hurry'', which was what Hope did, he grabbed the sheath with his in gun-mode gunblade in it, leaving the other behind, holding it suspended above the ground while running with the strap attached to it, he then threw it around his shoulder and quickly left, causing Serah to wonder the reasons.

Serah stood up and left for the kitchen.

''Claire? What is he up to?''.

''He said he had to do some things'' she shrugged nonchalantly.

''Oh.. Can we talk''.

''I'm here. So yes''.

''Do you.. well.. think he likes you back?''.

''Hope? Pft'' she snored derisively, ''no''.

''You could be horribly mistaken though''.

''That boy can get way better. A girl of his age''.

''There you ramble off again'' Serah sighed, ''- and he isn't a boy anymore''.

''True''.

''Shall I suggest to him to ask you out on a date?''.

''.. Serah..''. she creepily said, with a deadly glare.

''I'm serious you know''.

''Just let me do things -my- way''.

''Fine.. fine, tell me one last time, do you love him?''.

''Yes I do-'' it was then that the door could be heard closing and Hope was back, but they didn't notice.

''-Love him'' he heard.

Hope came into the kitchen with a few bags of the local grocery store; ''Gross Convenient Store'' and instinctively raised his brows in inquisition, ''Who loves who?''.

* * *

**Whoops. Next chapter, revelations or denial? Who knows. Feel free to give suggestions about what should happen and I'll seriously think about it ;)**


	5. Rejection

**Short chapter this time. But be afraid, not. Next one should be up within an hour ;)**

* * *

''Who loves who?'' Serah and Lightning turned around and found Hope with a bag with an imprint of the local grocery store, transparent enough to see bottles of various kinds of beverages. Lightning's eyes widened but then settled again, trying to not display her panic in any way.

''Serah loves Snow'' she serenely said, accompanied with a brief nod from the younger sister.

''Wasn't that kind of obvious already?'' Hope scratched the back of his head, his fingers prying through the wild forest of platinum colored locks of hair in confusion before giving a wry smile.

''Kind of. But I needed confirmation because it was just impossible to understand just why she would ever feel attracted to that stupid oaf'' Lightning said, earning a glare from the younger sister.

Hope tried to use Serah's technique and looked Lightning right in the eyes, Lightning was unprepared for eye-contact and a pink tinge started to crawl over her cheeks, Serah noticed and tried to turn her around.

''Lightning, can we talk?''.

''.. Again?'' the blush that remained on her face was still there, obvious and clear as broad daylight, Lightning was too busy to notice it, therefore did not hide attempt to hide it.

''Yes. It's important'' Serah immediately retorted before grabbing Lightning and taking her off. Lightning merely sighed and decided to not object, seeing as it would make no change anyways. Only a waste of energy. She got dragged out of the kitchen and Hope scratched his hair again, confusion sinking into his mind, nevertheless resuming his cooking duties as he set down the back after giving the contents a last glance, warping a satisfied smile.

* * *

''What do you need, Serah?'' Lightning questioned before raising an inquisitive brow. She was kind of dissapointed.

''He was about to find out! I might have.. told him..'' Serah halted to register the glare she was being shot before continuing, ''that your eyes are your weak spot.. the only things that cannot lie, the way I always find out what really irks you..''.

Lightning was about to grab her head in desperation before getting her wrist grabbed. It took Lightning a moment to see who it was, it was from behind. Not Serah, Serah doesn't do that, neither was she behind her, she hesitatingly looked over her shoulder and found Hope, it was a gentle grip but his sudden appearance scared him, scared that he might have heard all of it.

''Sorry Serah. I'll have to borrow her for a few minutes'' Serah was about to object but Lightning rose a soothing hand, reassuring Serah that it would be alright and she then got her hand slightly yanked by Hope and followed lead as he walked out to the backyard, closing the door behind him when Lightning walked out, for a moment. They stood there, silently before Lightning broke the silence.

''.. Why did you need to talk to me? If it's not important''.

Hope was merely looking her in the eyes all the time, it made her feel nervous but she did not refuse it and burrowed her glance deeper into his as he did the same, never leaving eachother's gaze, Hope took a deep breath before raking together all his dignity and his courage.

''.. Light.. You mean alot to me, these six years I have not been with you was the greatest curse ever bestowed upon any human, unfortunately it was bestowed upon me. When I was reunited with you..'' Hope slowly tried to take ahold of Lightning's hands with his own, intertwining fingers with hers before raising them infront of her, Lightning was paralyzed, mentally panicking, she didn't know what to do, nevertheless not refusing Hope's intentions, ''-.. it felt so great, as if I was given life again, I was happier than ever before, happier than when I first met you. I can't take it anymore..'' their bodies perfectly illuminated by the everlasting glow of the moon, ''I..'' it was as if the moon was staring at the exchange, it hovered low and right between them, increasing the romance, ''-.. I love you.. Light''.

Lightning's eyes widened, she was unable to say anything, as if a lump was blocking her throat. Her eyes rolled down sadly before finally managing to speak, her voice filled with sadness, ''Hope.. No...''.


	6. Regrets and confessions, microwave food?

**Sorry for the wait. Was talking to my girlfriend :P**

* * *

''..W-what..?'' Hope desperately whimpered, tears breaking through the firm barricade he had constructed over the years, his eyes were starting to feel sore and he lost grip, nothing operated anymore. He fell onto his knees, his eyes directed to the wooden floor.

''..Hope..''.

''..Damn it'' he growled through clenched teeth, ''Why? Why am I always so weak! So imperfect! Why am I never good enough for anyone..'' he suddenly stood up in realization, mechanically. Emotionlessly turning around.

''..Hope.. I'm so-''.

''It's alright'' he callously retorted, refusing to shed tears. To be weak again, like he used to be.

Lightning's saddened expression kept spreading and Hope took the handle of the sliding door and slid it open before closing it behind him, Lightning tried to reach out for him but interrupted herself, remaining there to just look down at her toes sadly.

''Hope? How did it go?''.

''Fine'' he responded robotically.

''Hope.. What's wrong?'' she tried to grab his hooded vest and keep him there but he jerked himself loose and resumed his walk to the kitchen.

''Nothing, do not disturb''.

Serah yielded and decided to go to Lightning instead, sliding the sliding door open and staring at her for a while before speaking, ''What happened.. Claire?''.

''He confessed his feelings towards me..''.

''So why does he look so sad?'' she retorted desperately.

Lightning tried best to hold her emotions, ''I rejected him, his feelings..''.

''Claire! Why? You told me you loved him!''.

''I was scared, okay?'' Lightning answered, remaining her gaze on her feet, unable to look her younger sister in the eyes, or anyone for that matter.

''.. Claire.. ''.

''I'm sorry.. Okay? Just leave me alone'' she turned around to lean on the railing, gazing at the moon aimlessly.

''I won't. I'm sick of you denying your true desires and your wishes! Stop running away already.. Claire.. whatever.. I'm going to tell him, you do love him and he deserves to know. You left him in the dark now that he took his initiative and confessed with all his courage. I am -not- going to neglect him like that''.

Lightning sighed but didn't flinch or look around, ''Look Serah. Do whatever you want, I don't care.. Anymore''.

''You hypocrite'' and with that, Serah turned around and closed the sliding door behind her, leaving Lightning to think about her own mistakes.

Serah folded her arms over her chest, aggravated by Lightning's denial and refusal of her own luck, she then took foot towards Hope in the kitchen, someone was going to tell the poor guy, no matter who.

''Hope!'' she called out, Hope briefly turned around to warp an ice-cold, freezing callous gaze at her.

''What do you want?'' he questioned and Serah looked him in the eyes, unable to read them anymore, it made her slightly nervous. Not being able to read someone like a clear book for once.

''Lightning's.. She..'' a shadow loomed behind Serah and finished Serah's sentence, interruptive yet emotional, ''- I love you.. Hope''. Lightning was behind Serah and tried to put up the best smile she could after all the sadness that took place there. Her full pink lips curling into a thin, typical 'Lightning Farron' smile. A held back yet well-meant smile.

Serah sidestepped out of the way and pressed herself back against the sink to await what was to come.

''Light.. You don't need to say that to make me feel better. It doesn't matter, I cannot force someone to love me, so that the feelings are mutual.. I cannot do that without trampling on your true feelings, don't sweat it''.

''Hope.. I'm serious.. I was scared to admit my feelings towards you, even to myself. I'm over it, I really love you. I was so scared that if we became a couple that I might end up hurting you. I hate it how you make me say the word I dread, the word I never believed in until I met you''.

''.. Hope.. ''.

Hope's eyes widened, his callous demeanor broke down with that confession, the wall that he had quickly set up to prevent any more pain had broken down like 'lego'.

''I'm sorry for not having returned those feelings earlier''.

They were standing infront of eachother now, Hope slowly reached for Lightning's hand, grabbing it before prying his fingers between Lightning's, intertwining their fingers romantically.

''..Hope'' she tried to say again, the smile widening when he laid a single index fingers on her full pink lips to 'shush' her, he then removed the finger shortly after and Lightning tip-toe'd closer to Hope, a pink complexion heating up her cheeks while she pouted her lips slightly, she grabbed Hope with her other hand by the vest, fingers sinking in the fabric of his hooded vest, Hope looked down at her with his glintering jade-colored eyes before inching closer to her, when his lips got so close to hers that they almost brushed, feeling eachother's breathing tickle their skin, Hope could hear it in her mind, a familiar voice.

_''Kiss, kiss, kiss!'' _someone cheered on, he recognized the voice, it was Vanille's, unmistakably, his eyes widened slightly.

_''Yep kiddo! 'Bout time you grew up to be a man! It was getting tiring. It seemed like yesterday that you were still that fourteen year old kiddy!''_ another voice added, it was Fang's. There was not a single doubt of it being anyone else's. They were cheering him on, it made his lips curve into a thin, gentle smile before he inched even closer, their lips brushing, connecting in a kiss soft, passionate kiss, his arms slithering around her waistline, leaning down to deepen the kiss, he tried coaxing her lips with his tongue but she parted them already as his tongue snaked in, parting his own as the two tongues enwrapped and danced before fighting a battle of dominance, which surprisingly, Hope won. She melted in his embrace. She felt so out of place, but it felt good. Serah rose her hand to her forehead and looked down in embarassment.

''You really have to go all out, don't you?'' Serah slightly smiled.

Lightning and Hope did not notice, they just continued their kiss, but felt that they were soon running out of breath, to their dismay.

It felt as if the moment lasted forever, Hope never wanted this to stop. Secretly, neither did Lightning and after some time, holding their breath out to the edge of asphyxiation, they reluctantly pulled away and in and exhaled with heavy labored breaths, refusing to remove their eye-contact for even a split second. They dropped their foreheads against eachother and continued steadily regaining their breath.

Lightning gave a final brief peck on his lips before letting go of him, still smiling at him.

Hope hesitatingly let go, it was when realization struck, the food was ruined, smoke was emitting from the pan and Hope rushed to it to see that it had burnt too much, crusted and black.

''.. Shit''.

Lightning slowly walked to it and shrugged when she saw what happened to it.

''Well, doesn't matter Hope. I'm sure it would've tasted nice, maybe some other time''.

Serah pouted, she was pretty hungry.

''So.. What do we eat then?''.

''Hmh. Good question, oh. I've got some microwave hamburgers though.. Sorry''.

* * *

They were seated on the couch, both with a plate with a hamburger, Lightning was taking proper bites but Serah had already eaten it, Hope was in the kitchen, occupied.

Hope took out three cocktail glasses, then took out a shaker and poured 6.0 cl of vodka, 1.5 cl of apricot brandy and 3.0 cl of pineapple juice in it after filling it half full of ice cubes, shaking the shaker between his hands for about a minute before opening it and pouring the contents in each glass, he then took two glasses and walked out of the kitchen.

''Got you an Aprishot'' he said with a satisfied smile before setting the two glasses down on the table, Lightning was the first to take a sip, ''Hope.. You don't want to get me intoxicated, do you?'' she snorted slightly, jesting.

''Noooo, nooo, ofcourse not'' he replied innocently.

''Great'' she said before continuing to drink the concoction with a thin smile, Serah was next and she finished earlier than Lightning did, gulping down the liquid.

''Serah'' Lightning started after finishing her cocktail, ''Shouldn't you be heading home? That oaf might wonder where you are''.

Serah nodded energetically before standing up, ''Yes. Sorry I forgot about the time. Passed too fast'' she hugged Hope tightly and then Lightning before turning for the door.

''Maybe.. We should accompany you, I don't want anything to happen to you, Serah'' Lightning said before standing up herself and walking towards Serah, together with Hope who now had the sheath of his gunblade strapped over his shoulder and gently took Lightning's hand, who at first tried to refuse and jerk away her hand due to the callous army, defensive behavior that had sunken into the core of her body but then clasped his fingers with hers.

''I'm sorry. I'm not really used to it''.

''Don't worry, I understand'' he responded with a brief nod before following Serah out of the door together while holding Lightning's hand.

_''Good job kiddo!'' _Fang invaded his mind once more.


	7. Alley

**Another chapter ;)**

* * *

''It's raining outside, you really don't have to go with me, just stay inside'' Serah pleaded in hope that better things could blossom from the newly confessed love.

''No deal'' they replied in chorus which made them both blush before Lightning did the rest, ''I'm not letting you get endangered, and seemingly. Neither is Hope''.

''But it's like.. A short walk, don't worry about me!'' she energetically persisted.

''Nice that you're trying to be the heroine this time, but we're not going to let you, have you got any say in this? No. Is your opinion of any value this time? No, again'' Lightning snorted.

Serah was pouting her lips and rolled her eyes down her sclera, making it obvious that she gave up, ''Hmph'' she faked irritation, ''Fine''.

Lightning felt vein pop up in irritation, ''Don't.. imitate me'' she demanded, ''You're like a little kid if you act like this''.

Serah took chance to annoy Lightning again and responded almost instantly, ''Your kid, right? Then is Snow your son?'' at the former mention of Hope and Light having a possibility to have kids one day, Lightning's cheeks started to heat up, this was soonly blocked out by the mention of Snow being her son and she spontanuously almost fell headfirst against the curb if it was not for Hope holding her hand and just conveniently being able to yank her away faceplanting the street.

''Thanks.. Hope, my muscles just started to malfunction'' Lightning nodded and Hope responded with a chuckle, ''No need to thank me silly. What happened, did you have an epiphany?''.

Serah gave a catty grin, knowing that Lightning could not bear the idea of having Snow as a son.

''Snow.. as.. my son. Cannot.. bear.. the idea..'' and she almost fell again but Hope yanked her into his embrace.

''Okay, I am not going to let you go now, I don't want you to get wounded, thanks alot Serah. You've traumatized Lightning'' referring to the woman who was violently teethchattering and shaking within Hope's arms.

''S-snow.. A-as... Son...n-nightmare.. u-unveiled'' she continued and it made Hope chuckle and Serah giggle.

''Surely you will be alright'' and Lightning's personality shifted to seriousness again.

''Yep. Still, it would be a real nightmare though'' she said, rolling her eyes clockwise along her sclera, the thought of being related to that dull oaf made her feel nauseous.

Hope was still guiding her on, holding onto her by having his arm curled around her waist while they walked infront of Serah who suddenly started to scream, with cat's reflexes, they looked behind them and saw that someone had his arms around her, one hand on her mouth to muffle the screams she was trying to emit, knife in hand, hooded and veiled, Hope immediately grabbed onto his gunblade, which immediately changed into sword-mode and pointed it towards the veiled man, who emphasized the fact that he was the one holding someone captive here by waving his knife around wildly.

''Let go of her, you monster!'' Hope shouted out and Lightning could only watch how he was trying to drag her away, when the man's eyes and attention were directed on something else, he immediately did a forward kick to the man's hand, making him reluctantly release grip on the handle as it got lunged into the air.

''Agh! You bastard!'' the veiled person yelled out in pain, Hope immediately jumped into his second attack as he circled on his feet, in that momentum having his gunblade transform into gun-mode and pointing it sidewards towards the man's head.

''Let go. Now'' Hope demanded and the man felt his chances had been degraded and let go of Serah, giving her a firm push before running off into the alley he originally planned on dragging Serah in, Lightning immediately shot forward to catch Serah who was in and exhaling madly, shocked, Lightning gave a brief nod, prompting Hope to go after the man with surprising speed before aiming his gunblade, despite darkness on where he decided the feet would be and shot.

**''BANG!''** a gunshot could be heard, he was right. The man tumbled for destination curb, headfirst, faceplanting the street.

''I don't need to find out who you are, whoever you are. I want to kill you'' he said before grabbing the man by the other foot, dragging him away to the walls and grabbing him by the back and hoisting him up forcefully with one hand, throwing him violently face first against it before grabbing the back of his head and smashing it against the wall again before the man lost consciousness and fell on his back against the ground.

Hope resheathed his gunblade into the sheath on the back and walked out of the alley pretty much unscathed, throwing a final desperate sigh in the direction of the man.

''So, how did it go, Hope?'' Lightning questioned as she stretched her arm out and offered her hand and Hope took it before flashing a sweet and wide smile.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter :) - next one up soon™**


	8. Jack? Who the hell is Jack!

**Sorry that it took so long! Was kind of busy! I'll try to send out atleast -one- chapter a day now. Unless I have a mind-shift, but I will inform you of that, surely.**

**Once again. I've tried to make Lightning least OOC and have her properly fit in the story. And yes, she's nervous because she's mostly really inexperienced and uncertain what to do, which may frustrate her aswell.**

**Hope however is in his role as intended, his role-shift was intentional, I needed him to block himself out due to the years of training and sorrow, having him become slightly like Lightning.**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

''Fine.. he may be half-dead though. My apologies'' Hope responded as he guided Lightning on over the streets, ''Sorry Serah, I didn't anticipate this, it won't happen again''.

Serah had slightly calmed down and nodded now, a near-death event was never pleasant.

''Pft. He's lucky, he wouldn't have come off with less than death if it was me'' Lightning retorted and threw Hope a brief smile, a rather hesitant and shaky one, she felt so out of her nature and it made her nervous and unsure, something out-of-nature for her aswell.

''Serah.. are you alright?'' prompting Serah to once again nod, Lightning had wrapped an arm around her so that it wouldn't happen again.

''We're close now. I hope Snow doesn't act stupid again or he won't survive it'' Lightning sighed and Hope looked towards Lightning and responded with the obvious.

''Light.. it's Snow..'' and Lightning nodded briefly before grunting in irritation.

''Oh yeah..''.

Hope frowned and nodded, ''Sorry..'' causing Lightning to grunt again

''Hey Hope, you're acting really odd'' Lightning responded with a snort causing Hope to grin mischievously.

''Whaddya mean?'' Hope questioned, the same grin twisting his lips oddly.

''This sorry and that sorry while you haven't done anything'' Serah interrupted.

''Oh, just being cautious. With grumpy 'ol Light, you never know'' Hope chuckled before getting the simplistic yet life-threatening glare from Lightning.

''Old? That's a nice compliment Hope'' Lightning deadpanned, Serah on the other side was giggling, ''Yeah, maybe it's better if you don't call her old, doesn't really help you know?''.

''Sorryy!'' he whined, prompting Serah and Lightning to walk on and leave him, resuming their conversation.

''He just can't stop doing that, can he?'' Serah questioned and Lightning responded the old fashioned emotionless Lightning way, ''Nope. He's hopeless''.

''Hey! Don't leave me!'' Hope shouted, Lightning and Serah on the other hand didn't pay attention aside from the obvious, ''He's not with us, he's not with us'' waving their hands around embarassedly, Lightning in a less comical way because somehow you could see that she was actually serious, unlike Serah who made a joke of it.

''Finally, we're here'' Serah sighed, ''I was getting really embarassed having to deal with his moaning'' she giggled.

''I don't talk that way about Snow either, do I Se-.. Oh wait I do'' Lightning snorted, everyone knew she had set that 'Oh wait' up on purpose to increase comical impact but it however only captured Serah, seeing as Hope's moaning broke the whole thing.

''Hope. It's time to act serious now. If you go on, Snow might invite you to go do things with 'The guys', really'' and Hope stiffened up, ''No.. No.. Not 'the guys'..'' Hope shivered, ''Yes.. - yes 'the guys'..'' Hope shuffled away nervously when thinking about 'the guys'.

''You can stop acting so childish now. It's not funny anymore'' Lightning grunted, destroying the whole thing, having Hope respond scaredly, ''It's not.. It's not a joke.. 'the guys'..''.

''Gh. Who are 'the guys'..?'' Lightning grunted irritatedly merely because she felt left out again.

Hope stuck his index finger in the air as if he was about to lecture her about 'the guys' but Serah interrupted him, ''Shouldn't have taken so long to answer'' she answered with a giggle before sticking her tongue out at Hope, ''The guys.. well..'' Serah leaned in to whisper in Lightning's ear, cupping a hand between the space of her lips and Lightning's ear so ''nobody could hear''.

''Oh.. oh.. poor Hope'' Lightning sighed before walking on to the door with Serah now having taken the lead.

''Somehow I have the feeling you will be more safe outside, with that oaf around, but well. It's your house'' Lightning stated, her lips curving into a frown, looking sideways at Hope before it curled into a brief and small almost unrecognizable smile.

''I know right? .. Here goes nothing'' Serah giggled before shoving the key she had now grasped into it's respective lock and turning it, the door creeking open, causing Hope to shudder, the screeching sounds raking into his eardrums, Serah pushed the door wider open and beckoned them in but Lightning quickly shook her hands wildly. _''No, no no!'' _she whispered and Serah grinned a cat's grin, ''Oh yeah.. You want to smoochie-smooch with Hope alright..'' Lightning shuddered before throwing her younger sister a glare, ''If there was not the danger of Snow racing in here to shove his presence down our throats I would so hurt you now..''.

''Never'' Serah smiled before turning around to look at each of them, pouting her lips. Both of them knew what it meant and stalked over silently, tip-toed before on their turns giving both a tight hug to Serah and she nodded before walking into the house, ''See you tommorow. I hope''.

The couple nodded and saw how the door closed infront of them, sighing a sigh that expressed a load of relief.

''We were lucky'' Hope stated, stretching his hand out for Lightning, who nodded serenely in turn before hesitatingly taking ahold of his hand, Hope noticed but understood the hesitation, leading Lightning off, who didn't notice that their destination wasn't her house because she had started spacing off, even her eyes reflected distance, it had surprised and slightly shaken Hope when she suddenly did talk to him, ''Not leading me to my house huh?.. Peculiar'' she snorted. Hope nodded and rose an arm, pointing his index finger out to show that they almost arrived at where Hope wanted to take her.

''You know Light..you've changed somewhat too, yourself. You're more.. social..'' Hope remarked, prompting Lightning to sigh, the same sigh she gave when she was about to tell him something that she was originally opposed to, ''Well.. after you ''died''..Serah wanted me to be more social.. so that I would meet someone.. to well.. forget about you. We thought you would never come back, no one would ever survive such a fall, you still haven't told me about how you survived''.

''..I will. And.. you?'' Hope sat down in the grass, taking Lightning with him before removing his hand from hers and wrapping his arm around her in it's stead, receiving a brief cringe from her at first before Lightning settled, ''Well.. I did meet someone'' Hope's heart started racing hyperactively in his chest.

''But.. I didn't really like him'' Lightning finished, causing the speed to wear off mostly, ''I guess I used him..to forget about your death.. I'm sorry'' Hope's eyes were still slightly wide, settling down abit more by the second, ''Silly.. why would you apologize..?''.

The mood deepened and Lightning slightly lowered her head, ''I.. well.. I kind of.. slept with him'' Hope cringed when he heard those words, remaining silent for a while, causing Lightning to slightly panic, wondering about how he took it, ''It was my biggest mistake. Damnit Hope, I am twentysev-'' Hope interrupted, his eyes slightly narrowed in sadness, ''That's right.. It would be ludicrous if you were still a virgin. I can't blame you at all.. and why would you have waited at all, we never had something before and even if we did.. I was basically 'dead' ..'' Hope's expression changed from sad to peaceful and understanding, ''Hope.. It was just sex.. no love behind it at all, I didn't love him. Just raw sexual intercourse. It's not slutty at all, everyone needs to blow of steam, to come back to your bestial instincts again. It was my first and only time.. really. I never liked being so intimate and close to a person.. That's why I could never do it again and never wanted to do it again'', Hope looked up and gave a broad childish smile that made a picture of his younger self mentally pop up. Such a goof she mentally smiled, _''That's right.. He hasn't changed at all.. He just.. He became like me. Blocking himself away from the world. Inside, he's still the child he always was..''._

''Light. Don't worry. If everything that happened to me hadn't have happened. I wouldn't be one either, I wouldn't have been with you'' Hope laid back onto the grass, moving his arms behind his head, smiling up at the darkened sky.

''His name was Jack'', Lightning said, causing Hope to look aside slightly, smiling, ''You will never meet him, I'm sure''.

''So..why him?'' Hope questioned, giving her a brief goofy grin.

''Oh.. he was the only one I could even slightly relate to..'' she threw her head slightly back, ''but.. I just didn't love him back the way he loved me..'' Lightning pulled herself down on her back in the grass, next to Hope, looking at him before giving him a thin smile, ''But those times are over, don't worry.. that's an order'' she grinned.

''Now. You tell me what happened in those years in which we thought you were dead'' Lightning commanded sternly before giving him a thin smile to assure him that she was not mad at all.

''Well..it's a long story'' Hope stated, causing Lightning to snort, ''Yeah. That's to be expected when you have to tell about six years of your life'' she commented, ''So.. soldier boy, gonna speak yet?'' Or do I have to make you?'' she grinned.

Hope hesitated slightly, ''Well..''.

* * *

''I swear, Snow. Hope was acting weird.. well.. both of them were.. but..''.

Words then flew into her head, _''shadow loomed over me'', ''from the army'', ''guise''', ''insisting I had a weak spot for Light''._ Her brains were processing all the information at light's speed and her eyes rolled over her sclera as realization surfaced.

**''.. Jack!''.**

* * *

**Who exactly is this 'Jack' guy, what did he tell Hope? Is this all manipulation from his side or just a coincidence?**

**I hope you liked this chapter, one other thing I would like to ask you is what would you want more of? More multiple-choice, so no need to choose only one thing. **

**o (1): More lovey-doveyness, Lightning needs to suit herself.**

**o (2): More fighting, Hope needs to kick the asses of more people!**

**o (3): MOAR SNOW!11111**

**o (4): Serah needs to lecture more people, especially Lightning about love.**

**o (5): Other, such as Insert idea here.**


	9. Amicicide 1

A/N:

_Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated._

_Rellis1997: Not too profound eh? xD - Ah-well. I shall see ;) - Thanks for zhem idea ;)_

_ssnw: Yes, I will update asap. Thanks for the idea._

_Puppyfriend: Yep. More asskicking on it's way : )_

**Without further ado I present chapter nine**: _Amicide 1_

* * *

''No-no-no-no-no! Not Jack!'' Serah exclaimed loudly, her mind recalling rolling memories of the mostly guised man, she was a 'ninetyninepointninetynine' percent sure it was him.

''Serah.. maybe you need some rest..'' Snow commented and walked up to Serah, trying to enwrap his arms around her in a vice grip and tight hug, ''You seem awfully troubled'' he continued as her sea-blue irises ran violently and hyperactively over her sclerae, ''Not good! Not good! Hope can't find out about it!''.

''..Calm down! Calm down!'' Serah calmed down under the persistent voice of Snow, only slightly, still inwardly struggling in spite of the blonde's insistence, ''Why can't he find out about Jack?'' the name-calling causing the panic again, ''Hope has been trained to be a killing machine, abandoning all his emotions over the years, creating a firm barrier to enclose him and protect him from the unjust of this world! What do you think will happen if he finds out that the one who saved him and trained him turns out to be the one that took the virginity of the one he loves and has loved for such a long time? What do you think will happen if that barrier he has been building up as a shell to shield himself from the world suddenly breaks, in a split second's momentum? He will explode and no one knows what that explosion brings!'' Snow's mouth fell open and realization struck, ''S-so.. the one who saved him was Jack..?''.

''I'm almost a hundred percent sure, it fits his descriptions like nothing or no-one else'' Serah proclaimed as the calming, soothing effect started to swallow her, or it was the tiredness, either way, she rested her head on Snow's shoulder.

''Come on.. It's time to get to bed..'' Snow stated with a low, sultry voice.

''Mh!'' Serah nodded in affirmation. _''If he asks me.. I can't lie to him.. he deserves to know.. but I will try to prevent it if possible..''._

* * *

''So..'' Lightning started, ''you will tell me later, -because-?'' she questioned with a stern tone in her voice, Hope was easily able to deduce that she DEMANDED an answer rather than asking for one.

''Maybe..'' Hope somehow felt it was a bad idea for his health to tell about it, something told him. Something in his head was protecting him from a possible grim outcome, as if he peeked into the future, ''.. You should not hear yet, it's complicated and I am scared it might ruin everything. I will tell you really soon!'' Lightning's irises rolled down and she looked him into the eye, he expected a deathglare that did not display itself, it was just a glance into his eyes, her lips unshaped emotionlessly, ''..Soldier-'' Hope stiffened up at the straight tone, ''Is that a promise?'' Lightning continued her way of staring him right in the eyes and Hope nodded, he himself not taking away his gaze from her at-all, ''Promise''.

Lightning laid back down and moved her hand onto his stomach, her head on his sternum, her ear directly positioned at the heart, hearing and feeling the calming rhythmic contractions of the heart.

_''Thud-thud..thud-thud..thud-thud'' _it was obvious that Hope had been startled by the way Lightning acted as the heart was still trying to pick it's proper beating back up, through the rhythmic beating being heard a few shallow and a few firm beats.

''..Hope.. I am sorry..'' Hope had smiled but now looked down at Lightning with a somewhat puzzled expression strangling his thoughts, ''Hmh?''.

''Sorry.. that at first I could not reciprocate your feelings for me. Believe me, they were mutual.. but it just struck me so suddenly, I didn't anticipate it. That's why I blocked it out and rejected you. Those feelings.. they were so.. -so unfamiliar, it startled me, snuck up to me and took me by surprise..''.

''L-Light..'' Hope stuttered, unable to respond in any way.

''Please.. please call me Claire..'' Lightning said with a shaky nod, still unsure if revealing her real name or letting Hope use it was the best thing to do, but he loved her, she loved him. It seemed only right.. _right?_

''Okay.. C-claire..'' Hope shakily said, unsure, having to get used to the use of that name by itself.

''Now soldier boy, don't go stuttering'' Lightning snorted slightly before taking her gaze back. Her eyes locked with his once again whilst having the sound of the heartbeat ring through her ears, it was that moment that she realized just how wonderful Hope was. Even if she didn't want to admit it.

''Hope..?'' Lightning's voice slightly muffled by the fabric of the hooded vest of Hope, yet easily recognizable.

''Yes.. Claire?'' Hope bowed slightly forward to look at her, slightly puzzled, Lightning only used this opportunity to look him deeper into the eyes, the emerald sea that reflected scars of the past, sorrow, eternal love, happiness, anger, confusion, all those emotions burrowed into those green orbs, she felt herself being attracted like water that got pulled by the gravitational attraction of the moon. Inching closer, Lightning found herself to be unable to stop.

''..Hope..'' she uttered low and passionately, their lips were practically just an inch from touching, eachother's breath tickling one another's skin, sending chills down the spine of Hope, yet all he could do was slowly and hesitantly creep an arm over the grass up to Lightning's waistline, it was as if the world temporarily froze - their eyes were burrowing into the deepness of eachother before their lips collided, causing Hope to instinctively tug harder with the arm wrapped around Lightning's waistline, causing the former to fall ontop of him unexpectedly, deepening the kiss only further, eyes closed. Lightning had her hand placed ontop of Hope's sternum and could easily feel the heart racing and thumping, it felt as if it was about to break through his body and spring out, in a hazy attempt to calm him down tried to pry his lips apart with her tongue, Hope had no chance, he could not bid any resistance and had his lips parted just enough for Lightning to sneak her tongue inside.

Hope's eyes fluttered open briefly but then narrowed into slits again, the both of them feeling euphoric, Hope tried to desperately become the victor in the battle for dominance that both tongues fought but to no avail, normally - he would have blamed the late start but this was no competition.

Lightning could not help but sneak her other hand down over Hope's body towards his shaking hand and grab it before giving it a firm squeeze while continuing the passionate kiss, they felt as their tongues enwrapped eachother Lightning let our a small and almost inaudible moan.

_''This is what you've been craving for, ever since the day you met her.. calm down, calm down damnit.. Stop shaking!''_

Hope felt his breath sneak away, slowly getting asphyxiated and pulled back, taking Lightning by surprise, whose eyes fluttered open in slight dissapointment, a thin line of saliva connecting the two tongues together as they looked eachother in the eyes with a lustful look engulfing the deepness of their eyes, the thin line of saliva that connected their tongues breaking off.

''Claire..'' Hope uttered with apparent strain and issues, the words almost stuck and caged in his throat.

Lightning gave a final peck onto his lips rather hastily before letting go of Hope's hand and pulling herself up before giving a last look to the planet of Gran Pulse which from Bodhum looked like a moon and realized just how perfect the moment had been.

''Hope. You gonna stand up or do I have to carry you?'' Lightning sighed, placing her hands on her hips before shaking her head in disagreement.

Hope darted up from his laid-down position, standing next to Lightning within a second before warping her a brief, thin smile and grasping her hand before walking away, guiding her.

''Not another surprise eh?'' Lightning grinned slightly as she didn't resist or struggle, letting herself get dragged away.

''Maybe, maybe not'' Hope smirked, his lips curling playfully before setting up for a run, dragging Lightning along who felt there was she had no choice and moved along, mimicking the trail of Hope.

* * *

''Home.. finally'' Lightning yawned while stretching her arms out in the air, her eyes closed briefly, causing Hope to smile, ''You look just too cute like that'' and Lightning looked at him, frowning in disagreement.

''Hope. Don't call me cute. That a deal?'' she questioned, her eyes narrowed sternly, causing Hope to chuckle briefly before nodding his head in affirmation, a broad smile stretching over his face, that goofy smile she had grown attached to. The smile that perfectly expressed the way they both felt when they were together.

''Hope. Get to bed, okay?'' Lightning mostly commanded, the question losing it's questioning value. Hope knew that and it made him chuckle.

''Don't need you to tell me that'' Hope proclaimed while settling his eyes upon Lightning again, flashing her a wide grin.

''..however.. what bed?'' Hope cupped his chin with his fingers with the grin only widening.

''The couch'' Lightning retorted, ironically crushing all his hopes as he fell right onto the ground.

''Claireeee..''.

''That's my name. Don't abuse it.'' she said before leaving Hope to wonder about _'where it had gone _wrong', to enter her bedroom and change clothes before jumping into bed to have a proper night's rest, opposed to the amateur-level rest Hope was destined to have with his night on the couch.

Hope sighed before pulling himself up to his feet and slumping to the couch, _'Bahumbug..'' _he mumbled grumpily before dropping himself on the blank rather bland looking couch, face down into a cushion frustratedly.

_''Should've tried a more subtle approach..''_

Just as he fell asleep, dozing off into sleep, he heard a door close and looked up to see Lightning with a towel around her, tight enough to hug her curves, Hope felt a familiar stinging heat rise to his cheeks and dye them crimson.

''Not too subtle are you? Hope'' Lightning snorted, causing Hope to frustratedly throw his face for the cushion again, _''Smforry...''_ Hope apologized, his voice muffled by the cushion he was literally almost devouring.

''Just remove your face from that cushion and look at me'' Lightning rolled her irises clockwise across her sclerae, watching Hope turn around and pull himself slightly up to sit on the couch properly, he then tried to look at her but would soon enough find himself looking at a much different place than her face. Lightning grabbed his face and adjusted the angle so that he would reluctantly be looking at her face. She pursed her lips slightly before inching closer to Hope's face, whose cheeks began growing redder, his eyes meeting hers again, locking gaze as Lightning pressed her lips upon his, their eyes closing and just when Hope tried to push Lightning onto her back to take over and deepen the kiss, she removed her lips from his, giving spirit and vivacity to an audible pop when their lips disconnected, all Hope could breathlessly and lowly utter was, ''.. you tease..''.

Lightning snorted derisively, mocking Hope before standing up to walk back to her room, ''I could've also killed you for looking at my breasts as if in a trance. It's really offensive, you know that?'' Lightning proclaimed, causing Hope to realize and bask in his luck. _Claire would've really done it too._

''Claire'' Lightning halted and looked over her shoulder, waiting for continuation, ''I love you. Sleep well..'' Lightning looked back infront of her and nodded, ''I know right?'' Lightning stated before proceeding her walk back to her bedroom, opening the door, ''I love you too, Hope'' she proclaimed solemnly and as clear as Lightning could make herself to be when it came to it.

Hope kicked off his boots carelessly before throwing himself back on the couch as sleep once again, prematurely kicked in. _She loves me.._

* * *

Hope woke up, his green emerald orbs glintering in the sunlight that broke through the windows, eyes rolling about in confussion and dizziness and noticed immediately, Lightning had left without waking him up or giving him a kiss before departure_. And I was so looking forward to that kiss too.._

Hope stood up, scratching the bushes of platinum locks at the back of his head as he lifted an arm, lowering his face to his armpit, sniffing the smell as he immediately backed off, ''Phew! I should take a shower'' he said, remembering that he couldn't take a shower yesterday because he had encountered Serah. With that, he left for the bathroom.

* * *

Hope came out fully clothed, closing the door behind, his hair was still damp from the shower.

_''..This Jack..I can't believe I am not trusting Claire.. but I have to know who he is..'' _Hope thought, eyes narrowed in position, lids almost connecting as he took the two scabbards that sheathed his two gunblades by the straps before swinging them criss-crossed over his shoulders, racing through the door as he ran for Serah's house.

* * *

''Hope.. you seem rather exhausted.. how can I help you?'' Serah asked with a smile as she came to greet Hope who was on her doorstep her soft smile sending soft shivers over his spine the way it used to, before his _''death''._

''No need to be so formal'' Hope smiled broadly before holding his arms out for Serah, who happily obliged by wrapping her slender arms around his muscled frame. He had gained alot of muscle mass, however not nearly as much as Snow who was a bulk, she then removed her arms and took a step backwards, ''Oh, I know something is eating at you, Hope'' with a tempting, childish tone in her voice, as if offering a kid some candy.

''It's.. Claire'' Hope nodded serenely before looking Serah in the eyes, the depths of her monet blue eyes constricting his thoughts.

''What's wrong with her? Did something happen to her?'' Serah asked, slightly panicking at the thought.

''N-no. It's just.. I just need to talk to someone.. I guess'' Hope nodded solemnly, ''By the way.. where is Snow?'' Hope questioned, wondering just where the blonde bulk had gone to.

''_The guys_. Need I say more?'' Serah giggled, pressing the palm of her hand against her lips to halt her laughter.

''Negative, not at all'' he chuckled before warping her a thin wholehearted smile when she welcomed him in 'her home'.

* * *

''So.. what do you want to talk about?'' Serah questioned, pouting her lips and listening intently as she sat on the couch, patting the space next to her which Hope soon occupied as he looked her in the eye.

''I'll be straightforward.. who is this _'Jack'_?'' Hope questioned seriously, his previous smile leaving his face as Serah realized that what she had feared was now happening, she gulped, her breath stuck in her throat.

_''I knew it.. it was unavoidable.. I can't lie to him either.. ''_

''J-Jack..'' Serah started with hesitation noticably covering her voice, ''He.. he used to work in the army, the **GC-BSR** to be exact.. he was a great fighter..'' Serah moved her fingers around her other wrist nervously before bitterly chuckling abit, ''I never liked him..'' Serah looked back to meet Hope's gaze, fingers increasingly faster brushing over her wrists as they sunk in, ''when he was here.. he always was disguised in a dark guise..hooded, veiled.. sometimes you could see red eyes protruding through the darkness.. he had claws as weapons, metal fist-weapons..they weren't real claws ofcourse, but they did augment his demonic appearance..he was always bitter when Lightning and he broke up''

Not noticing that Hope had already lost himself in thoughts, he was processing all of it, every single word caused a flashback to shoot past his sight and eventually he would lose himself in a flashback.

_Hope fell onto the ground harshly, his leg bleeding profusely as he grasped onto his knee, after trying a regular backflip he had fallen when making a wrong motion, looking down, the silver locks encovered his eyes._

_''I told you! I can't do anything!'' Hope exclaimed as he gripped tighter onto his knee, ''I can't even.. I won't even ever impress Lightning!''_

_''Now, now kiddo. No need to surrender to bad Mr. Gravity just yet huh'' the shrouded figure squatted down to pat Hope on the back, ''You're sixteen now. You shouldn't be so depressed anymore..''_

_Hope sighed before trying to get up, ''Maybe physically.. but I've been in a coma.. I haven't experienced those two years of my life..'' Hope threw the knife he had in his hand for training purposes onto the ground, ''Just give up. I will always be the weak little fourteen year old, little Hopey, whose name gets used against him as an excuse not to despair''._

_The veiled man clearly sighed and bent over to grasp the blade before pulling himself up to grab Hope's wrist and place the knife back into his hand, ''So that's your problem..''_

_''Huh?''_

_''You are afraid, frightened to let go of the past, you keep reminding yourself that you are weak. You are not, every being possesses the ability to become stronger, cross limits that you thought would normally be uncrossed.. forever. It is because you keep reminding and telling yourself that you are weak, in the stead of using that desire to become stronger that you do not pass those limits'' the hooded man stated solemnly before letting go of Hope's wrist and stepping aside._

_''Now. Who do you desire?''_

_''Lightning..''_

_''How are you going to get her?''_

_''I-I.. I'm going to impress her, no matter what it takes. I'll become stronger!''_

_'''Now with that in mind, try it again. Never let those thoughts fade. They are your ultimate motivation. Think about her at all times'' the veiled figure instructed before taking another step back as he watched Hope._

_Hope stood still, focusing on that one thing, ''I want Lightning, no matter what it takes'' as he bent through his two knees, the left knee's bleeding still continuing and lunging himself into the air as he shifted into the air and circled around in a backflip, landing perfectly onto his feet before continuing by throwing himself off of his feet again and shifting in midair, sight reversed as he landed onto his hands, standing correctly onto them, the knife stuck inbetween the floor and his hand._

_''Good work kiddo!''_

_Then sight faded to white as he entered the current world again._

''J-Jack..'' he hesitantly stated as realization struck and his brain was still processing all of the information, the fact that Jack was the one who saved him, trained him to get what he had desired for so long, who he wanted to get for so long.

The silence was broken by a slow, faux, sarcastic slow clapping that could be heard behind them, Hope instinctively immediately turned around to see a veiled figure sitting onto a table, feet hanging over the edge, a grin could still be identified running from ear to ear underneath the two blood-red orbs that protruded through the darkness of the veil.

''J..Jack..''

* * *

**Preview:** _''Give him a 600mg dosage of morphine stat! Hurry up! He has to make it! Don't you dare letting him die!''_

* * *

**Definition:**

**o GC-BSR = Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment.**

* * *

**Just one more thing; guys and gals - I am writing a crossover fanfiction of Metal Gear Solid and Final Fantasy XIII so if you like both of them and you like my stories, I recommend it :) - The name is ''Final Gear Fantasy I: It rained the day I was born'' and it is about certain events happening, causing the two dimensions to clash. Only chapter one is up for now but it is a prologue and if you do like the first chapter, you might like the whole story, tchehe.**


	10. Amicicide 2

Hello again! It has been some time since I updated. And in no way does this update warrant any more, anytime soon (the same rule for my other stories). I have just been too busy with real life. Sorry.

* * *

''Good work little Hopey-boy. A bitter shame that all this sherlock, detective-case strain will have been in vain, hm?''

Hope immediately span, circling on his heels to face the uninvited intruder, in a manner confronting him as. His vivid, colorful green jades, reflecting a plethora of emotions shifted into army-style demeanor, cold disinterested eyes within an instant.

''Oh? It is very ironic, that those very eyes that not long ago, those eyes of yours displayed no more than gratitude and happiness, now no more than disgust. You loathe me. Hope Estheim, how come?''

The shrouded figure threw himself off of the table, standing face to face with Hope.

''. . .''

The darkened, guised individual threw a single arm up, bowing it forward, fingers curling outwards as if he was about to lecture the lanky, platinum-haired man about the very complexity. As if he was to unweave the very fabric of reality and life with no more than his words.

''Is it not true that you admired me? Maybe even thought of me as a father? I saved your life after all. And look now, now you - lucky as you are get to be with Claire Farron,''

Hope's lips quirked downwards, holding in all his rage, anger, ''.. Shut up. Don't call her that,''

The figure's eyes narrowed, the blood red, eerie orbs growing more clear, the dark bloodied irises inspecting the very visage of Hope. Genuinely intrigued by his words.

''Elaborate, little Hopey-boy. After all.. I was just a tad closer to her than you were,''

The lips once again twisted in just the wicked grin only an organism at full insanity could muster in normal cases.

The platinum-haired man stood tall once more, anger coursing through the very corners of his body. Clenching his fists to the borders of tearing all the muscles in that area.

_Cut it out.._

_Stop..._

''Huh?'', the sinister individual cocked his head aside in faux confusion, ''Trembling already? What's wrong? Was it not true that I have explored every last inch of her body?''

_Just stop already.._

_Shut up!_

_You're just trying to get me like this!_

Just when Hope was to let his anger take the reins of his body, he got interrupted by a Serah that casted both arms aside, standing infront of Hope.

''Yes.. how very unfortunate that this will be your end. You see - Seeing you stumble around, spectating every single speck of failure you could bring out. It was lovely, delicious. It was the very reasoning behind my actions, saving you and all that,''

Hope started to narrow his eyes, the muscles contracting, causing them to twitch.

''Bullshit,''

''Hm?''

Hope lunged himself upwards, looking over Serah into the sinister human's eyes, trying to explore every inch of the blood red depths. His own jades burrowing into Jack's pools of blood.

''You don't just save somebody to toy with him or her.. or was this all planned? That this would happen?''

The figure shook it's head grimly, disapproving the stupidity of the man stood infront of him, ''protected'' by the younger Farron.

''Hope.. after all this time, you did not even learn anything.. Shall we end this then? Vivify the death that you should have encountered long ago. After all, you are dead. You died that day, six years ago. Did you not? Your existence bears value no longer. It hasn't, for six long years past this date.''

Hope's eyes widened, anger overtaking the very essence of him, the reins handed neatly to one of the seven's deadliest sins. Wrath.

''I'll kill you!'' Hope exclaimed, widely opening his mouth to bare his teeth instinctively as he did so, causing Jack to ''hmph'' at him before speaking at the approaching Hope.

''That's right. Come at me,''

With that provocation, he reached for the leather sheath of his gunblade, grabbing the shackles of the chain with a single index finger, flicking the blade out of it's sheath in a rush.

''Just like all others before me.. you too shall die,''

With the shackle his index finger was wrapped upon, he threw the gunblade in the air, promptly causing it to spin around before him for, circling once before he caught the handle with his hand, fingers clenching into it before slicing forward with the blade.

Hope's eyes widened as he saw himself nearing the figure, with the figure not bothering a response at all, thinking he would effectively use the chance to strike the sinister opponent down at once.

In the last second, Jack heaved his hand, palm facing towards his own body, metal-clawed backhand blocking the fierce attack, backed up by Hope's own velocity as if it was no more than a toy sword.

''..What..''

With that split momentum, Jack reached his other clawed hand for Hope's throat, who just barely managed to dodge by cocking his head aside, his other hand reaching for the wrist of Jack, trying to keep the claw at bay.

''..Oh? Did you really think you could take my body and crush it just as your silly, low amount of braincells predicted it would go? The outcome of this brief battle is inevitable, as is your demise that is directly linked to it. You need not to know more, you have been bestowed the simple task of just dying on the spot. Ofcourse if you feel necessity to do so, you are permitted to scurry off like the worthless gnat you are. Either way..''

In a shock of anger, Hope put an extreme pressure on the blade, causing Jack who blocked it to be shot into the wall with Hope and his blade still to the claw that blocked, the gunblade creating dents into it.

'' - You will lose everything that ever meant something to you. And so you will also lose Lightning. Good night, sweet dreams. Hope Estheim''

Hope's mouth sprung open, boasting at just how he was overpowering Jack.

''Hah! You're the one smashed against the wall here, stop fooling around!''

Within that second, Jack jerked his unoccupied arm loose and aimed it for Hope's abdominal area, trying to rip Hope's gut open with a simple offensive action.

Shocked by how easily capable Jack was to dismiss Hope's grasp, he removed himself from the taller, ghastly, grim individual and leapt backwards, looking at the cracks in the wall, where Jack's back was smashed against and then to the window, turning sharply on his heels to jump out.

Jack, amused by how his predictions worked out, so he thought. Found it contradicting proper etiquette to just forfeit a match like that, his lips painted into a wicked grin as he jumped with more strength and speed than Hope, easily catching up to him. Leaving the frightened Serah to try and contact her older sister and Snow.

''So it seems you'd easily cast aside your ''sister'' to assure your own safety''

Hope huffed arrogantly, inclining his head aside as he spat towards the ground in irritation.

''You idiot. I wasn't casting anyone aside, I was trying to make sure the house wouldn't be destroyed. After I kill you, I wouldn't want to pay a shitload of repair bills or have to do paperwork for insurance!''

The figure was silent for a few seconds before bursting into a series of wicked, audible snickering noises that protruded through the most of the shadowy darkness of his hood before bending through his knees and leaping for Hope who had his single gunblade ready for the second offensive action Jack would take.

''Such a mountain of arrogance you have obtained. 'Been plundering Lightning's possession have you? Kill me? That would be a good jest, if not for this grim, saddening atmosphere of me once again having to save a weakling from an even greater amount of impending despair''

Aggravated by Jack's provocations once more, Hope dashed in to his offense, rather than standing firmly on his feet to block it, slicing forwards, horizontally. Trying to dismember or tear his body from his waist off in a simple motion of the gunblade.

''Such weak attacks will not reach me,'' was all Jack said before bending through his knees and jumping for the incoming slice, slamming his right foot down on the blade to weight it down before retaliating with his left claw for Hope's throat once more.

Prompted by the sharp metal fist-weapons heading for his throat, he ducked along with his blade, not long before he got hit in the face by a right foot from Jack who swirled in with the kick, foot hitting cheek roughly.

''Gh!'' Hope gasped as he was thrown to the ground not far from his previous spot, bouncing once from the ground, landing on the grass. Back pressed against the soil.

''Ngh!'' Hope growled deep into his chest as Jack jumped into the air and landed with his claws putting extreme pressure on Hope's gunblade which he had stuck horizontally before him in his grip, blocking the attack but getting his body smashed deeper into the soil.

''Hah! Is that all you've got? Stop fooling me, you're not gonna be killing me with such weak attacks!'' was all Hope could sputter out arrogantly, a 'tsk' stuck in his tone, emitting from his throat after pronouncing a few words. Soonly regretting his arrogance as Jack lunged his unoccupied arm upwards and aimed for Hope's side, the claws digging through the skin, tearing flesh apart. Missing particular organs by just a few centimeters.

''Gha-!'' Hope parted his lips, opening his mouth to let loose the blood that boiled upwards, coughing it out.

''Shall we end this then? Hope?''

Hope's eyes started to reflect distance rather than disinterest, shifting instantly. A sad glinter sparkling within the depths of the jade seas that were his eyes.

''I guess so.. from the second this fight started, you had already given up.. I must commend you for yielding like that..''

In a last attempt to resist, Hope put his full pressure onto the blade, pushing Jack off of him, the claw retreating from his side, pulling out spurts of blood, causing Hope to grunt as the cold metal departed from his flesh.

Rolling backwards, Hope stumbled back to his feet to assume his fighting stance once more, reaching towards the second gunblade that was still neatly sheathed, pulling it out hastily.

''It's brave of you to attempt and make a last stand, _boy_. But spare your breath and just get onto your knees so I can decapitate you, with the little sister of your biggest crush bearing spectation to the event,''

Hope's eyes lost their vacancy as he inclined his head aside, a wicked crackling noise emitting from his neck, spitting out a miniature pool of blood on the grass, the dark red desecrating the natural green.

''How about you spare your breath? It may be the last..''

Hope made himself for a charge, interrupting his sentence, to rush at Jack, two gunblades aimed forwards to slash at the sinister individual with all the strength he could muster, the attack mostly blocked by Jack, the blades getting trapped between the metal clawed fingers stuck out, however pushing Jack a fair deal backwards due to impact.

''- **You ever draw!**'' they both exclaimed at eachother in chorus, both of them gritting their teeth. Both of them utilizing all of their strength to see who would overpower who.

* * *

_''Hope! You're winning!''_, Serah mentally screamed at herself when she saw that Hope was overpowering Jack in their clash, after having made her escape from the mildly ruined younger Farron residence, she wanted to cheer. _''Come on Hope! Keep it up! You can do it, just keep him busy until Claire and Snow arrive!''_

* * *

Jack who was getting pushed back onto the balls of his feet, nearly losing his balance was starting to snicker as if a madman let loose from the psychiatric hospital prematurely. Knowing before having to ponder, Hope was shocked as Jack ducked away, removing his claws from the blades as he rolled to the right. Leaving Hope to try and stop his slash. In vain as both gunblades slashed against the soil.

Taking his chance, calculated beforehand. He got up - heaving his foot up for the blade in Hope's right hand, stomping down on the blunt side, digging it into the soil before moving around the mostly helpless Hope, who could only try and remove grip from his gunblade and turn around - _too late._

Hope felt a stinging pain located at his back, feeling the metal dig into his flesh, tearing it apart on the way, damaging the spine as the claws drew near, twisting the metal once by doing so with his hands, Jack felt Hope losing his capability to stand up. Hope coughed once before dropping onto his knees, blood rippling out of the wound, creating a vast pool of the dark red substance around his body and grass. Despite the gravity pulling at his body, time slowed dramatically to Serah, as if it took twenty seconds in total for him to land with his stomach onto the ground too. Which forced Jack to rip his clawed weapons out of Hope's body. Leaving Hope to lay limply, probably close to death to the combination of wounds and leaving Serah to move her hands on her mouth in shock and horror.

''H-Hope!'' Serah screamed through her hands, her eyes spurred open in fear. Not in fear of Jack who was nearing her now, his fist weapons heaved up aggressively, but in fear that Hope was slowly losing his life.

''Oh little Farron, you know how I detest little screaming kids. But affirmatory, the same fate is meant for you. Only death awaits''

Jack had just reached Serah, the younger Farron after his slow, intimidating walk towards her, heaving a single clawed hand into the air as if an impending guillotine that would likely strike soon enough.

Before..!

* * *

A gunshot could be heard at the very second Jack fell to his knees, having failed to notice the elder Farron standing behind him.

''..Bitch..'', Jack gripped his knees tightly and groaned in agony as he turned his head to stare at Lightning, a stern expression painted upon her face.

''Take any remainder of your misjudged dignity you still possess and run, run before I make up my mind,''

Jack started to snicker derisively, thoughts springing through his mind like stray crickets.

''The great Claire Farron, hesitating to finish one off, one who harmed her lover and little sister? Or should I say_ former_ lover? How amusing,''

''I have no time for this, Jack'' Lightning coldly proclaimed, parting her lips to yield those slightly wearily tinted words before kicking Jack's back, causing him to fully tumble over before stomping her foot down onto the back of his head roughly, causing him to lose consciousness.

''Gh..''

Lightning shifted her gaze to her little sister, who was still shaking.

''Are you okay?''

''Claire.. look at Hope, Maker damnit! Help him instead!''

It was then that Snow came rushing to them. _Worst timing ever._

''Love! Sis! Hop-'' Lightning was just walking towards a limp, unconscious Hope, inspecting the wounds on the way, her legs slightly starting to shake. Elbowing Snow in the face as he got too close, before bending down through her knees to bow towards Hope, trying to pick the limp, lanky man up whom appeared fully paralyzed.

''Serah.. Snow.. I think we may have a..'', she uttered lowly and shakily as tears started to well up in her eyes, ''-a-a-.. little problem..'' , tightening her grip on Hope, trying to hug him close to her, his head hanging downwards lifelessly.

* * *

''Get him in! He is in a fatal condition! Get him stable! Use any method possible!''

There laid Hope, on a stretcher, getting brought in, rushed into the hospital, Lightning running along, keeping her gaze upon Hope's appearance as he got brought in, tears staining the beautiful, pale face.

''Come on Hope. Just abit longer! You can make it! Fight it!''

''Give him a large vertebral dosage of morphine stat! Hurry up! He has to make it! Don't you dare letting him die!''

Finally they made it there. Lightning's heart springing. No longer would he be treated, raw like that. Without proper machinery and drugs. Without any methods to apply and Hope was getting stable slowly but surely. Her _hope_ increased.

The panic however did reside, causing her to try and throw herself through the wall of mostly unoccupied nurses to escape into the room where they would apply the method that would have to save him.

''Miss! You need to stay outside! We're going to do our best! Please stop!''

''I'm not leaving his side - Not again! Maker, screw this. I need to be with him while this happens!''

''Calm down. We cannot do anything like this , please patiently wait outside!''

Suddenly Light stopped, taking a few steps backwards, returning to silence, dropping herself onto a cold bench. Skin crawling as the tears continued. Eventually Serah and Snow arrived - prompting not a single response from the elder, shivering Farron, who was just staring ahead at the closed door - like a lost puppy. The tears dwelling and trickling over her pale cheeks.

First Serah sat down on a bench, bending over, arching her back to enwrap her elder sister with lithe arms before Snow sat on the other side, doing the same - looking concerned at their ''sister'' whom stared just ahead distantly. Twitching and shuddering.

_One hour._

_Two hours._

_Three hours._

''..Serah.. he's going to die, isn't he?''

''Ofcourse he isn't - he's Hope. He promised you he would never leave you. Forgot already?'' Serah smiled gently, with a hint of a wry demeanor to it.

Lightning remained silent.

_Four hours._

_Five hours._

_Six hours._

Lightning started to explode into slight spasms again, the tears that had just dried up and declined reappearing.

''I should cast my _hope_ away, shouldn't I?.. I shouldn't have left him that in the morning.. I don't even have a chance to say goodbye..''

''Sis.. he's not going to die, he won't leave you, ever''

''Serah.. it's been six hours! It's over.. let's just give up'' Lightning threw her face to her hands, curling herself up slightly in a ball, on the bench.

The door opened, with a creaking sfound - causing Lightning to shoot upwards. Stars starting to cloud her vision and as if a ray of light was cast right into her eyes, she looked intently at the doctor standing in the opening. Her last ray of _hope_.

''He's completely stable. He's going to be just fine!''

Lightning didn't know what to say. She remained silent, only her eyes changed, the tears drying up. Her panic ceasing to be.

''You may visit him. He may be abit sleepy - he has been under narcotics. He might even be sleeping. So.. have patience''

A nurse stood behind him. Nodding at the three with a smile, ''Just follow me''

They did, three of them at once. Entering the room where Hope slept.

_He looks so peaceful.._

At first sight, that is what Lightning thought as she stood at the bed, lips curling into a relieved smile.

''Please give him the time. He's still asleep as you can see''

Lightning nodded, still slightly dazed as the nurse herself turned on her heels, walking out of the room.

Suddenly Lightning's realization struck, she started to shiver and spasm again before dropping herself on the closest chair, lowering her head and moving her hands onto her knees into a somewhat lost manner. Anger overwhelming her, anger towards herself.

''How.. how could this happen? How could I just let Hope.. I mean..''

Serah's concerned expression did not cease as she parted her lips - there had needed to be a response. Any kind of response. Show her that she's not alone.

''Claire..well.. It isn't your fault..'' Serah tried to sputter out.

''How do you mean? He's Hope! I've always protected him - I promis-''

''He's twenty years old, damn it Claire!'', Serah exploded, oddly. As the gentle one of the two, ''There's nothing you could have done! Stop trying to protect this person and that person and keep them alive all on your own! Stop trying to carry such a burden!'' Serah gasped towards the elder sister. Gasping slightly at the last words, in and exhaling to regain her breath.

The elder sibling was - easy to tell, awestruck. Beyond words. For all her life she'd be the one taking care of the others.. now suddenly it was bad?

She was right though.. her tendency to desire to protect everyone around her would be her own death in the long run, if not that - Hope's too.. if things weren't going to go out of hand. He was still not fine in her eyes until he would walk out of there. Holding her hand or atleast flash her his oh-so characteristic Hope smile.

Lightning untangled herself from the chair, leaning towards Hope, trying to wipe some of the strands of hair out of his face. Admiring the object of her affections silently. Only releasing short strokes of breath that almost paralleled Hope's own. Which quite understandably were abit more peaceful.

_Why is it that only in these situations, I can feel or see how great he is? Damnit.. I never even complimented him, told him how I really felt about him? All I have done is act vaguely towards him.. I have left him in the dark for so long.._

''Claire.. he'll be fine.. stop feeling guilty.. please..''

* * *

I have no preview for this one because I have no idea when I shall update. Also, anyone slightly educated in morphine dosages will probably laugh at me, because I have no idea what kind of dosage is typical. I may either have written in a deadly overdose, or under-dose, also deadly in this case. Apologies for that.

#EDIT: Thanks for the reviews so far, especially AssasinZAssasin for pointing out grammatical issues. As for the "ensurance" deal, back when I published it, I could have sworn I had already corrected that. As for the morphine does, I did laugh myself at that, I was at a loss for proper values, so I corrected it with just "large dose", since he's well..going through loads of pain. As for "letting him die!", it's basically because of the exasperation and yelling from the doctor that tells them to inject the morphine, since, despite being a doctor, Hope was fatally wounded and he was not really as level-headed with such a case.

This however was published with haste so that is why some grammatical errors had probably persisted during the Doc. Manager-phase.


	11. The Rake's Edge

_Hello there, what can I say? I hope you have all read the harsh but awfully true description of me on my profile page? Yes, I do procrastinate a lot and I do disappear from time to time because I really usually have little time. Ofcourse, it is my own fault for starting a story (and more than one) when I am in no position to give anyone regular updates, but as you may also have read, there **will** be a conclusion before the end of this year. Not really assuring, but more than nothing. My apologies._

_An update, and a small one - I am getting rather rusty, to my own irritation._

* * *

'_Thump!'_ , the sound, barely heard, as a fist hit the soft fabric of the hospital's sheets.

_'_

_'I'm not leaving his side - Not again! Maker, screw this. I need to be with him while this happens!''_

_''Come on Hope. Just abit longer! You can make it! Fight it!''_

_''How.. how could this happen? How could I just let Hope.. I mean..''_

_''How do you mean? He's Hope! I've always protected him - I promis-''_

Salty globules, tears, trickled down pale cheeks, cheeks that were overlapped by the concealing shadows cast upon them by the bright, platinum mane of unruly hair. The usually lively man seemed like a great example of something ridden by un-death, a little amount of care was directed towards his appearance, if any at all. His eyes were hurting; they were lined by a stinging, puffy crimson rim.

Then he clenched his fist with enormous pressure, as if he was enduring the greatest agony possible.

'**Damn it!**', echoed through the otherwise mostly empty room that he was assigned to, in the Bodhum's Hope Hospital. Once more, it rang, "**DAMN IT ALL!**"

In fact, the tears were a very few. They were, however, more heartfelt than anything. He had fucked up. He had fucked up **big time**.

Memories soared through his mind. Once more, his mind was involuntarily going through the train of events predating his stay in the hospital. _Way to pour a mountain of salt into a cut the size of a limb._

Despite all, he was grateful. He surely deserved the continuous, recurring "I told you so" sensation that the strokes of memory that kept displaying over and over inside of his mind like a film gave him.

It was a fact that deserved worldwide recognition.

**Hope Estheim had ****completely**** fucked up.**

He toyed around with what he knew to be the enemy, and it led to his near-death. With the near-death itself frightening many individuals, including the woman he thought he loved unconditionally.

"Sure is a way of showing Lightning that you love her, by almost dying due to your own fault. ''Hah! Is that all you've got? Stop fooling me, you're not gonna be killing me with such weak attacks'', ''Hah! You're the one smashed against the wall here, stop fooling around!", "Last breath you ever draw"? My ass! Fuck you, Hope Estheim, fuck you. "

The man placed a calloused, strong palm to his face, clenching his fingers into his face with force, force triggered by the irritation his failure caused.

_Who the fuck are you kidding Hope Estheim? Protect Claire? Protect Serah? Protect everyone that protected you? You can't even protect your own sorry ass!_

_You ended up being saved once more, almost giving everyone a heart attack in the process. Who the fuck are you fooling? Claire doesn't deserve this. She's been through enough idiocy already._

Hope averted his gaze towards the entrance of the room as he heard the clicking of a nurse's heels against the cold floor. Quickly wiping away the almost dried tears away with the hem of the hospital gown, he looked up, trying to seem somewhat presentable, although whilst being wholly oblivious towards the nurse's awareness of his tears.

"Well sir, you certainly were unfortunate when you were brought in. I remember that the wound was a particularly nasty one, but I think you will be just fine. After all, you'll be allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow morning,', the nurse said as she set down the plate with various fruit on it on the table beside his bed, placing the long nail of her index finger to her lipstick-coated lips, 'enjoy your food', she seemed to add with a smile, as what appeared to be a conclusion to the manners she was involving herself in Hope's matters, but before she exited the room, she looked over her shoulder and said a soft 'I think it's very endearing, how you cried.', causing Hope to widen his eyes only slightly, since it was not too much of a problem that she had seen him cry. As an actual conclusion to her contact, she whispered a 'Good luck with the girlfriend.', accompanied by what sounded like the blowing of a kiss before closing the room behind her.

Hope did not even try to hide his sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, pinching it in between his middle finger and thumb.

Reaching towards the plate of various consumables, he noticed how _the quality of the hospital's food has dramatically increased_. Perhaps he was able to eat the thoughts of guilt away for the moment. It would be either that, or not eating at all, due to the anxiety and nauseous feelings.

While picking up an apple -which was, while hard to admit, _not rotten as they usually are_ – he noticed a little torn up piece of paper.. it was scribbled on. Hope took ahold of the ragged bit of paper and saw that it wasn't filled with scribbles. Instead, the crumpled rag of paper said_: "_ _If things do not work out with that army girl, feel free to call me __"_ with a phone number written below.

Hope's expression went dark and he clenched his fist around the paper, crushing it with an inaudible growl that rumbled through his chest.

Lightning would without any doubt crush the nurse's every bone in a slow and painful process if she found out. Unfortunately, the thought of Lightning doing one of the many things she does best: kicking ass, made him ache for her presence so much more than he thought possible.

Carefully, Hope arched over, noting the slight rusty pain in his back at movement as he took a look at the trashcan across the room, lobbing the crumpled piece of paper into it before lying back down and narrowing his eyes, lids closing in on each other until both of them were slits.

Reclining back into the bed, he gazed around the room, only moving his neck ever so slightly. Suddenly, he laid his eyes upon the mechanism with a vast array of bland, blocky buttons, inspecting it.

He pushed a button that had an icon of a telephone on it before laying the mechanical contraption back onto its original place.

After less than forty seconds, a different nurse from the previous one entered the room and greeted Hope, asking "how she could be of help", while offering what seemed like a blatantly faked and forced smile.

Firstly, the reluctant smile that the nurse forcefully plastered on her face was enough to make him cringe. Secondly, he was somewhat relieved that he did not have to endure the flirtatious giggling of yet another overexcited nurse with bright bubblegum pink hair.

"Ah, yes. You might be the wrong person to ask this to, but when visitors came by while I was unconscious, was there anyone present that mentioned any date of return to here? Or, perhaps anyone that would know, due to being there?"

Hope tried his best to remain somewhat neutral and disinterested, even though he was not sure why. It was pretty logical to want to know when your friends would return to pay a visit to you

The nurse remained silent and seemed to be thinking about it herself. Hope just shuffled uncomfortably in his bed, ever so slightly..

After what seemed like ages to the young adult, the surprisingly calm nurse responded with a, "I believe that your friends were going to visit you in..", Hope's gaze briefly followed as the black-haired nurse turned to look at the clock that was hanging in the middle of the room, before she turned back to Hope to continue her sentence, "seventeen minutes, like they always do."

"Uh?", Hope responded dumbfounded, inclining his head sideways like a confused puppy, "Like they always do?", he questioned whilst raising his hand to scratch the back of his wild, unruly platinum hair, raking his fingers in between the strands.

With an emotionless tone that bothered Hope, just like before, she replied, "Yes. They have visited you every single day after your unconsciousness, they are aware that you have awakened, but also that you need rest, so that excludes yesterday, when you woke up. Aside from that one day, they have been at your side from the star of the afternoon to night for as long as we would let them, especially the woman that was with you when you were brought in. You have good friends", she continued with assurance that he himself would agree, while she took a seat on the edge of the single bed in the entire room that Hope was assigned to, and as she lowered herself, Hope could hear the slightest sound of a sigh escaping through the nurse's lips..

"Don't take them for granted."

* * *

A smile tingled upon her face, it was a faint one, but it was obviously there. She was going to see Hope again, recovered and conscious. After what seemed to take millennia, the two would be reunited. A good opportunity to slap an extra portion of sense into him, and then when it was over, give him a kiss.

Life was actually treating her fairly today, and if Jack would stay away, things could not go wrong. Since the liberty of the aforementioned individual had been confiscated, the chance of him hindering them anytime soon would be amazingly miniscule. Or at the very least, she was hopeful that such was indeed the case.

While Snow was – for reasons Lightning personally couldn't give a damn about – absent, Serah and Sazh were with her, while Yuj and Maqui were both back at the bar on Bodhum's sunny beaches, watching over Dajh.

As she approached the entrance of the hospital, she could, despite her ecstatic state of mind, not help but feel a dark and grim feeling raking at the edge of her mind. A tiny piece of darkness that paled in comparison to the rest, but due to that stark contrast, was noticed all the more.

Even as she entered the hospital, walking through the great, blank halls, it was that miniscule nagging feeling that she could consciously feel yanking and tearing at her happiness, causing her smile to visibly dim.

She noticed Serah's confusion when her smile was tugged upside down, but to her surprise, she kept awfully quiet, something which almost worried Lightning, seeing as her sister was indeed a gentle person, but exceptionally horrible at not involving herself in the affairs of others. Lightning's arm rose and latched onto her younger sister's shoulder, forcing a thin smile back onto her face, to reassure her that everything is- and –would be alright.

Her skin shivered for reasons unknown to her, when an obvious smile reciprocated her own former facial gesture. Perhaps this was fate's way of telling her that things 'weren't quite over yet'.

Quickly dismissing the paranoid thoughts that swept across her common health of mind, she tightened her grip, giving her a firm squeeze and nodding her head. She was almost scolding herself for being so anxious over nothing, and affecting her own sister in such a negative way too.

It just now came to Lightning's realization that not only Serah was awfully silent, but Sazh himself was being quiet as well.

Inclining her head to the side, she caught Sazh's gaze, offering him a quick shake of the head in a gesture meant for the message: "What's up?", as she raised her brow to emphasize her confusion.

Sazh merely lifted his shoulders and shrugged at Lightning before posing her a smile, something that agitated her for a reason she did not know. Perhaps it was the nonchalant fashion in which he did it, that irritated her to no ends, but that was silly because the man had been a friend for ages. No, something else was causing Lightning to be increasingly sensitive today as she stepped through the halls of the hospital in a manner which was supposed to be extremely happy.

The happiness was hard to trace, just now a minute into the hospital, while it was supposed to increase instead of declining the way it did.

Once more, Lightning questioned Sazh's silence, now by addressing the issue in a verbal manner while navigating through the hospital she had become so accustomed to, after an entire month of visiting it, every day at the same point of time.

"You're awfully quiet Sazh. What's wrong?", she inquired, supplementing her words with various hand gestures while firstly stating a fact and secondly asking him a question, her light blue eyes seeming to hold an obvious tint of distress in them.

"Nothing..", Sazh started, and was about to end his sentence, unaware that Lightning's stern, but more-so worried expression made him continue his sentence, "It's just.. we've been here so many times and now finally Hope is awake, and this Jack is locked up, but it's like this.. offbeat sensation has been looming all over Hope's presence from the very moment of "his return"."

Lightning's brows quirked with a substantial amount as she crossed her arms across her chest, with – what looked like darkness spreading across the normally bright color of her irises as she became increasingly serious.

"What do you mean 'offbeat sensation', Sazh?", Lightning questioned with what didn't really seem like the expression of a person that was about to scold Sazh for saying such an absurd thing, but more like one of understanding, with hints of asking for elaboration. Additionally, the woman moved to the side to avoid blocking the way for an approaching nurse while keeping her visual contact locked with the man.

* * *

"Oh.. they should have been here by now.", the nurse stated as she looked back to the clock hanging in the back of the room, "I wonder.. could there have been complications?", she questioned to herself, even though Hope could easily hear her and gave the appropriate response.

"What do you mean: 'could there have been complications'?", he questioned in a somewhat cold, but secretly, deeply hidden slightly frantic way.

The nurse stepped off of the bed and looked around, analyzing the bland and boring blank room, some-what causing the impatient Hope to grow slightly irritated.

"I mean nothing in particular. It's just that for how punctual your friends usually are when visiting, they do arrive very late today. I shouldn't bother you with that. But even we nurses take a look around and consume every bit of information that presents itself to us, I just happen to find it slightly peculiar, nothing else."

Hope smiled slightly, "Yeah. I guess there could have been a lot of reasons for them to a bit later than usual.", he commented resolutely.

Just as he was about to take an apple from the plate on the table, he heard the knocking on the door and his mood rise along with that very sound.

_They're here!_


End file.
